La mystérieuse protectrice
by Amyotic
Summary: Elendë rêve de parcourir la terre du milieu , un soir , elle se fait aspirer par un vortex. Apres ca , elle part dans un seul but : protéger la communauté avec qui elle est solidaire ! chap 16 UPLOADE ! R
1. L'arrivée En Terre Du Milieu

La mystérieuse Protectrice ( Seigneur des anneaux)  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée en terre du milieu   
  
Elle a ses cheveux chatains clairs qui se balancaient au gré du vent , des yeux gris qui fixaient les astres , sa beauté , sa taille , sa maigreur frappait au point d'en tomber à la renverse .Elle a 17 ans et rêve d'aller secourir la terre du milieu mais qui pour elle , n'existe que dans les films et les livres ... Elle portait un short-jupe qui lui retombait sur les genoux et laissait découvrir ses fines jambes .Au-dessus , un débardeur et un simple pull de laine faisant voir de magnifiques formes féminines . Elle était allongée dans l'herbe et admirait les étoiles qui tapissaient le fond d'un beau ciel de pleine lune .Elle s'endormit sur la douce musique des grillons qui chantonnaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait . Elle se réveilla , sa vue était floue et elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite hutte de bois , elle frotta ses yeux tout en baillant pour découvrir , à son chevet un homme aux cheveux noirs .  
  
- Où suis-je ? demanda Elendë   
  
L'homme se leva et mit la main sur le front de la jeune fille en lui disant doucement :  
  
- Bienvenue dans las maisons du Bois d'or de la Lorien , tu as changé de monde en prenant le vortex de la nuit ...Votre destin est de surveiller la communauté de l'anneau et de la protéger discrètement afin que Sauron ne sache pas qu'il y a une "surveillante protectrice " ...  
  
- Ah bon , quelle communauté ? Qui est Sauron et qu'est-ce que la Lorien ? demanda Elendë , étonnée   
  
- La communauté de l'anneau est formée de 9 marcheurs , le porteur de l'anneau , un elfe , un nain , un magicien , deux hommes et trois semis-hommes . Sauron est un magicien qui recherche le pouvoir pour contrôler notre monde et laisser notre terre aux seules mains d'orcs et d'immondes créatures . La Lorien est une contrée peuplée d'elfes ... Je pensais que votre rêve était de sauver l'avenir de la terre du milieu et que vous connaissiez beaucoup de choses sur mon monde ... Un apprentissage d'elfique vous fera un grand bien ainsi qu'une personne qui vous apprendra à manier les épées , les arcs , les dagues et bien d'autres armes . Je vais me charger de vous apprendre l'histoire des elfes et vous enseigner la géographie du pays ...  
  
La jeune fille blêmit sous ses couvertures .  
  
- Mais , oui c'était mon voeux , mais j'ai l'impression d'en savoir moins qu'avant .... s'empressa-t-elle de dire en rougissant  
  
- C'est pour cela que je vais mettre en route un apprentissage pour vous !  
  
Sur ce , Elendë se leva et s'excusa au près de l'homme pour aller se laver et s'habiller .  
  
- Au fait ! l'arrêta Elrond , je me nomme Elrond , seigneur de la lorien, et vous ? ( NDA / je sais plus très bien si c'est le seigneur de la lorien ou quelque chose comme ca ! dsl :s )   
  
- Okay , moi c'est Elendë, merci !  
  
- mmmhh , Elendë ca me dit quelque chose .... En elfique je pense que cela veut dire jeune fille discrète et courageuse ...bizarre . marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe ( NDA / je sais il à pas de barbe mais bon c'est l'expression !!)   
  
- Pardon ? demanda Elendë  
  
- Non , non rien , allez-y !  
  
Après cette discussion , Elendë se précipita dans la "salle de bain " et regarda son matériel pour se laver qui comportait : une sorte de bassine de 2m sur 1m50 avec une petite éponge à côté .Elle se contenta de cela et se lava .Elle mit une serviette autour d'elle et alla regarder dans la garde-robe et vit pleins de robes et de pantalons et des blouses en lin ...Elle revêtit un pantalon noir et une blouse blanche de lin et descendit pour se promener .  
  
Elle alla dans la forêt et se balada pendant une heure quand elle sentit son estomac gargouiller . Elle revint et se dirigea vers sa hutte sous le regarde interrogatif des elfes  
  
- Bonjour miss Elendë ! Je vous ai apporté votre petit-déjeuner !   
  
Elendë regarda autour d'elle et vit une magnifique elfe aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds .  
  
- Euh bonjour et merci ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?Et comment me connaissez-vous ? demanda Elendë un peu étonnée de cela  
  
- Je suis Arwen , Elrond m'a informée de votre arrivée au village , beaucoup d'elfes sont au courant de votre arrivée , la nouvelle a fait tout le parcours du village ! lui répondit Arwen avec un sourire bienveillant   
  
- D'accord , je vous remercie Arwen ! fit Elendë  
  
Elendë s'agenouilla pour lui faire honneur et se releva pour aller manger son précieux repas à cause de son estomac qui l'a tiraillait tant ! :d Pendant que cette dernière mangeait , Arwen se retira doucement de la hutte pour aller voir Elrond . Une fois rassasiée , Elendë alla voir maitre Elrond pour lui demander à quelle heure elle aurait quoi( NDA / c'est pas très français mais vous avez compris !!)   
  
- Maître Elrond ? appela doucement Elendë  
  
Elrond se retourna ,surpris par la discrétion de la jeune fille , pour la fixer et lui parler ...  
  
- Je vois que votre nuit à été réparatrice et votre festin bienfesant ! Bon , je vais vous expliquer votre emploi du temps que vous devrez suivre strictement afin d'être prête à temps pour surveiller de loin la communauté !  
  
Elendë regarda droit dans les yeux cet elfe , et y vit ( dans ses yeux !!) une profonde sagesse remplie de sévérité .Après avoir "discrètement" ( qui était loin d'être discret ) scruté Elrond , elle détourna ses yeux de lui pour regarder les personnes qui étaient assises à cöté d'Elrond ... Elle remarqua la présence d'Arwen , à la droité d'elrond se trouvait un magnifique elfe aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus d'une telle intensité que l'on se perdait dedans , comme la forêt fond doucement dans l'océan ( NDLA/ j'aime cette expression) , et elle vit un autre jeune elfe , aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs désirs ( c'est une expressions !!) ,assis, à côté de Arwen et à la gauche d'Elrond ...  
  
- Oui , je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité maître Elrond , S'il-vous-plaît , avant de m'expliquer mes horaires , pouvez-vous me présenter ces personnes qui sont assises à vos côtés ?dit-elle avec un faible sourire  
  
Après avoir vu dans ses yeux qu'elle désirait ardement rencontrer les elfes qui le côtoyait à présent , il ne pu s'empêcher de satisfaire sa demande :  
  
- Elendë , je vous présente le prince Légolas de Mirkwood ,qui est à ma droite , et Haldir qui est à ma gauche et vaillant guerrier , accompagné de Dame Arwen   
  
- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance prince Légolas et guerrier Haldir , je vous remercie maître Elrond pour me les avoir présentés ! répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire .  
  
Legolas et Haldir se levèrent en entendant leurs titres et dirent d'une même voix :  
  
- Je vous en prie , appellez-moi par mon prénom !  
  
Après cette intervention , Elrond commenca à expliquer à Elendë ce qu'elle devait faire et quand dans la semaine :  
  
Chaque jours : 9h00 - Cours d'elfique 14h - cours de maniement des armes 17 h - apprentissage de l' histoire des elfes 20h00 - cours de géographie   
  
- Merci seigneur Elrond , maintenant , puis-je aller me promener dans la forêt du bois d'or ? demanda Elendë  
  
- De rien Elendë , vu que c'est dit avec une politesse et une gentillesse pareille , je vous l'accorde   
  
Voici la fin du premier chapitre , je vous demanderai de me mettre quelques reviews pour savoir votre avis sur ma fiction , je ne suis encore qu'une débutante et pleine d'imagination , et silvouplait , dites moi si vous voulez que je mette en ligne d'autres chapitres , je vous remercie   
  
Bisouuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss de la part de Cheyna alias samanq venez en discuter sur hotmail via mon adresse samanq_amandine@hotmail.com ! 


	2. Une Charmante Rencontre

La mystérieuse protectrice : fanfiction sur le seigneur des anneaux  
  
Kikoo à tous ! est ce que ca va mes petits lecteurs adorés ? desolee pour mon retard mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration .... et désolée aussi pour la description d'arwen , je voulais mettre un autre prenom et puis j ai mis arwen sans changer la couleur de ses cheveux ....sorry !!!! :s Voila conseillez moi par email des suites qui pourraient être possible avec mon histoire ...J'attends ces conseils avec impatiences via samanq_amandine@hotmail.com ; et quelques reviews ne vous feraient pas de mal ! Moi ca m'encourage à continuer , qu'elles soient sympa méchantes , piquantes , douces , je prendrais bien vos remarques pour savoir si je dois continuer à écrire comme ca ..... bizzouuuuuuuuuuusssssssss je vous laisse à votre lecteur en esperant que ca va vous plaire !   
  
PS : merci à ma 1ere revieweuse !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Charmante rencontre !  
  
Elle descendit de la hutte d'Elrond et alla dans la forêt du bois d'or ( logique non ?). Elle avançait doucement en prenant le temps d'admirer chaque parcelle particulièrement bien faite de la nature elfique . Elle arriva à un endroit et y découvrit un étalon d'un pelage blanc avec une magnifique crinière argentée ( lol j'ai de l'imagination !! :p ).Il broutait et regardait toutes les 10 min autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai personne .Lorsqu'il aperçut Elendë il voulut s'enfuir mais elle avait commencé à murmurer de douces paroles qui avait un effet apaisantsur le mustang , celui de le calmer et de lui faire confiance .  
  
- Calme , calme toi mon doux ! murmura Elendë  
  
- Je ne te veux aucun mal , je veux juste te regarder , te caresser le pelage ,t'aimer et promener doucement d'une rive à l'autre sur ton dos ...continua-t-elle   
  
Le cheval commencait à prendre confiance et s'avanca prudemment vers la jeune fille . Une fois à 1 m d'elle , le cheval tendit son museau et l'invita à lui faire des doudouces ( ca fait pas un peu gamins cette expression , nan ?) , Elendë accepta de le caliner et mit doucement sa main dans la crinière du cheval ... Ils commencaient à devenir amis et là , le cheval se coucha comme pour convier Elendë à le monter , ce que fit Elendë avec tendresse . Elle s'accrocha à sa crinière et le cheval démarra sa lente marche ;  
  
C'est depuis qu'ils étaient devenus de très bons amis . Elendë l'emmenait souvent faire des promenades dans le bois d'or .  
  
Elendë alla vert la lisière de la frêt , un endroit encore inexploré pour elle , et vit avec emerveillement , une magnifique plaine qui s'étendait de tout son long .Elle s'avanca avec son étalon vers les plaines et arrëter son cheval en plein milieu de la plaine. Le cheval se coucha et laissa Elendë poser sa tête contre son encolure . Elle commenca à fermer les yeux en écoutant les oiseaux chanter , elle commencait à sombrer dans un état de demi-sommeil... Après une heure , elle entendit des branches craquer , elle entrouvit les yeux et vit le prince de mirkwood . Une fois qu'elle su qui c'était , elle referma ses yeux .Elle sentit sa présence s'allonger près d'elle et lui dit :  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me rejoindre , légolas ! dit doucement Elendë  
  
Legolas la regarda pour lui répondre ensuite :  
  
- C'est que j'ai cherché après vous et je ne vous ai pas trouvé dans le village donc je me suis dit que vous étiez partie vous balader dans la forët !  
  
- Bonne déduction , vous méritez la palme d'or de la plus grande reflexion ! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur   
  
Legolas vit son petit sourire en coin et se leva en apercevant l'étalon sur lequel Elendë était appuyée   
  
- Je vois que vous avez apprivoisé ce cheval ! Elrond , lui , n'avait jamais réussi ! commença-t-il  
  
- Et il me semblerait que ce cheval vous ai adoptée , donc si vous le désirez il pourra devenir vôtre ! acheva-t-il  
  
- mmmmhh ..... Je suis devenue très amie avec ce cheval , il est même mon meilleur ami et je pense que je le prendrai bien avec moi mais en lui laissant sa liberté ... Comme ca il ne viendra que si il veut ou que si je l'appelle ! murmura-t-elle en caressant le cheval.  
  
Elle se releva brusquement en sentant quelque chose de plus ou moins rond se poser sur son ventre ...  
  
- Vous m'avez fait peur ! lacha Elendë encore tremblante   
  
- Ce n'était point mes intentions , mais j'aimerai devenir votre ami si vous me le permettez !  
  
- euh , oui ! Avec plaisir ! susurra Elendë à l'oreille de legolas , ce qui le fit sursauter .  
  
Legolas se releva avec l'aide d'elendë et commenca l'entrainement d'arme plus tot que prévu .  
  
Elendë pris son épée et commenca à faire des tours de poignets , et se mit en garde face à Legolas ... Elle commenca à envoyer un coup par la gauche , par la droite , le milieu , le bas ..... Elle continua ainsi sans reläche et à un moment elle donna un grand coup sur l'épée du prince et l'envoya valser ailleur ... Legolas était étonné par la force et la rapidité d'Elendë pour le désarmer .  
  
- Bravo ! Des progrès sont en vue ! la complimenta Legolas  
  
- Merci ! Ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe ! fit-elle avec un sourire narquois  
  
Après cette petite remarque legolas se rassit en remettant sa lame dans son fourra ( elendë l'imita) pour admirer la plaine verdoyante qui était elle , inencombrée par le sang , par des cadavres et autres horreurs pestitentielles.  
  
Elendë s'assit à côté de lui et le fixait intensément , en admirant la beauté de cet elfe assis à côté d'elle ... Un de ses sourcis était relevé et sa bouche grimacait , elendë pouvait apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son compagnon.Il s'efforcait de garder un visage à l'allure impassible mais regarder de belles plaines aux alentours du bois d'or lui faisait oublier que quelqu'un était là ... :   
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Legolas ?  
  
- mmmmhh , rien marmonna-t-il toujours en fixant les plaines  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maintenant qu'on est amis pourquoi ne pas se dire la vérité et cacher ce qui est vrai ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Je sais qu'on est amis mais bon , .....je vais très bien , je vous assure ! afirma legolas  
  
- Très bien ! dit elle en s'efforcant de garde son calme   
  
Sur ce ,elle se leva et partit vers la forêt , si silencieusement que legolas ne l'entendit pas partir . Une fois qu'elle arrivait à l'orée de la forêt , legolas l'appela :  
  
- Elendë ?  
  
Comme il n'eut aucune réponse  
  
- Elendë ???  
  
Aucune réponse se fit entendre , alors , il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et scruta le paysage à la recherche d'elle , un peu inquiet . Il vit une petite silhouette s'éloigner et regretta un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur .  
  
Elendë commenca à aller dans sa petite clairière , son endroit pour rêvasser et s'allongea contre un tronc . Elle ferma les yeux tout en repensant au moment où Legolas était venu près d'elle . Elle sombrait quasiment dans le monde du sommeil . Mais un son l'arracha des bras de Morphée ... :  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien  
  
Elendë n'ouvrit pas les yeux par paresse et répondit :  
  
- A votre avis ? Jurez moi deux choses Legolas ... s'il-vous-plait   
  
- Que voulez vous que je jure ? demanda Legolas un peu embêté de devoir jurer  
  
- De toujours me dire la vérité quoi qu'il arrive et que vous me tutoierez dès à présent ! lui dit elendë  
  
Legolas fut étonné de sa requête et lui demanda :   
  
- Je jure par eru de vous tutoyer après avoir juré a une condiation , que tu me tutoies aussi ! jura Legolas   
  
Elendë fut à moitié contente de ce qu'il jurait , elle voulait aussi qu'il lui disent tous et toute la vérité :  
  
- Tu ne veux pas me dire toujours la vérité ? s'attrista-t-elle  
  
- Si mais ....commenca Legolas  
  
- Alors jure le je t'en prie ! le coupa -t-elle  
  
Legolas pris une mine consternée qui fit rire Elendë   
  
- Je jure sur tous les valars de te dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ( waaaa on se retrouve dans un tribunal !! lool)   
  
- Merci !!!!!! cria Elendë qui embrassa Legolas sur la joue , en le prenant dans ses bras  
  
Legolas rougit après la bise de son amie et la serra dans ses bras en rajoutant :  
  
- Alors jure toi aussi de me dire la vérité , toujours !  
  
Elendë jura ....  
  
Ils retournèrent vers les plaines pour admirer le coucher de soleil et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble ... Legolas se coucha et Elendë fit pareil en posant sa tête sur le torse de Legolas . Elle admirait le coucher de soleil , sentait à coeur joie l'odeur ennivrante de son ami , et se colla un peu à lui avant de s'endormir dans ses bras . Pendant ce temps , Legolas regardait avec tendresse le visage paisible de elendë qui semblait aux anges dans ses bras et finit lui aussi par s'endormir ...  
  
Le lendemain , Elendë se reveilla en sursaut et essaya de bondir quand elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Legolas mais n'y arriva pas . Legolas , quant à lui ne fit que resserer son étreinte en marmonnant un vague : Bonjour petit ange , tu as bien dormi ? reste encore un peu !  
  
Elendë rougit à l'entente de sa phrase et répondit , génée :  
  
- Euh , hihi , bonjour beau prince ! j'ai bien dormis et toi ? dit-elle   
  
- J'ai passé une nuit magnifique dans les bras d'une princesse !  
  
Elendë rit , suivie par Legolas . Depuis leur amitié qui était d'un jour seulement , ils se donnaient des prénoms affectifs ...Ils passèrent dix minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après Elendë proposa de se lever pour aller se laver , ce que Legolas accepta avec une moue désapprobatrice... Elendë caressa l'encolure de son cheval avant de lui murmurer en Guvanok ( c'est rien c une langue que j'ai inventée et que seul Elendë et son cheval connaissent) : Kilooo Mania's disparass plainuis , kevdë denerate Legolas ,viboac? *   
  
Sur ce , Elendë caressa une dernière fois sa monture et retourna en Lorien , suivie de près par Legolas :  
  
- Quelle est cette langue ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Legolas  
  
Elendë avait un petit sourire et des yeux rieurs à cette demande et répondit :  
  
- C'est du Guvanok , seul mon cheval et moi connaissont cette langue . Je lui ai dit ca : *Si tu le veux retournes brouter dans les plaines . Moi je vais avec Legolas dans la lorien et me laver , d'accord ?  
  
Legolas l'a regarda bizarrement l'ai de dire Je-croyais-connaitre-toutes les-langues-de-ce-monde ! Et elendë lui envoya un visage radieux qui lui aussi voulait dire quelque chose comme J'ai-inventé-cette-langue-avec-mon-cheval-pour-que-nous-seuls-puissions-nous-comprendre !  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour aller se laver et la journée passa sans aucun encombre ....  
  
à suivre .....  
  
Envoyez vos reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises , envoyez .... Je suis prete a tout encaisser !Et dites moi si vous aimez ! La suite au prochain chapitre !  
  
Biz  
  
cheyna alias samanq ou samanquedhuile 


	3. Une Journée Pas Comme Les Autres

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Salut à tous ! c'est am. c'est pour vous remercier de vos messages ... Merci à Christine M. pour son e mail . Ton message m'a remis un peu de courage et de l'inspiration ... Voilà je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement !  
  
Bigzouilles et bonne lecture!  
  
am ( cheyna via samanq)  
  
Chapitre trois : Une journée d'apprentissage pas comme les autres ....  
  
Des mois et des mois passèrent , peut-être bien 6 mois entier d'entraînement consécutifs , sans pause , sans balades .... Elendë commence à avoir un peu mal dans ses muscles et se sent de plus en plus fatiguée .... Un matin , elle décide d'en parler à Elrond :  
  
- Seigneur Elrond ? demanda Elendë  
  
- Oui , miss ? dit Elrond  
  
Elendë , un peu gênée de dire qu'elle commencait à faiblir rougit en lui annoncant :  
  
- C'est que , euh ....... Je commence à avoir un peu mal dans mes muscle et à être fatiguée avec toutes ses journées ! Pouvez-vous m'accorder une journée de répit et de repos s'il-vous-plaît ?   
  
Elendë aurait juré qu'Elrond avait eu l'air amusé pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son air sérieux et strict :  
  
- Bien sûr ... Cette journée commence dès aujourdhui !   
  
Elendë redevint souriante , le remercia et alla un peu dans la forêt ,...Chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps ! Elle siffla après son cheval avant de bondir dessus . Elle caressa doucement l'encolure de son fidèle destrier et lui murmura en Guvanok : chool passt devnim planne en kavinë* Kregargue** ( *: Va mon beau , va au pas avec moi sur ton dos dans les plaines et je te baptise Kregargue ! ** Kregargue : Crin d'argent )   
  
L'étalon hennissa avant de démarrer une petite balade ... Voilà deux heures que Elendë se baladait sur le dos de Crin d'Argent et elle commencait à s'endormir en sentant le déplacement de chaque muscle , ce qui allait doucement et faisait comme un massage . Ses cheveux , tressés à l'elfique , avaient de magnifique reflets dorés et ses yeux quand ils étaient ouverts , brillaient de milles feux au soleil . Sa bouche baillait comme la bouche de ma tante qui vend des pagnes de toutes les couleurs . Comme tes yeux et mes yeux ouverts , qui s'ouvrent et se referment ... Elle resta encore une heure et demie sur le dos de son cheval et s'endormit au bout de la premiere quinzaine de minutes . C'est alors que son cheval s'arrêta brusquement et hennit bruyamment , faisant sursauter Elendë qui avait maintenant ses yeux grands ouverts comme si elle avait vu un de ses amis mourir devant elle . Elle calma son cheval en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et regarda les alentours . Il n'y avait rien , ah si .... Deux grans yeux jaunes à travers les arbres qui la fixaient sans ciller . Elle sortit son épée et s'approcha de l'arbre en question . Une créature un peu comme Smeagold sortit des fourrés pour attaquer sa proie .Elle commenca à mordre le cou d'Elendë qui elle poussait des cris de douleur . Elendë arracha la bouche de l'animal de sa gorge pour lui enfoncer l'épée dans son bras . La créature poussa un long hurlement plaintif avant de remarquer qu'Elendë avait mis une corde elfique autour de son cou .   
  
- Pourquoi faire ca à nouuuuss ?? demanda la créature  
  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas attaquée tu n'auras pas cette corde autour du cou ! Et puis comment tu t'appelles ? répondit Elendë tout en posant une question  
  
- nous nous appelons .... aaaaaaaaaaahhh ca nous brûle , par pitié enlevez la !!   
  
- Pas avant que vous me promettiez de ne rien me faire de mal !  
  
- Nous le jurons ! dit-il de sa voix aigue  
  
Elendë retira la corde de la bête , qui se massa le cou .  
  
- Nous nous appelons Eagold !  
  
- Qui ca nous ? demanda Elendë  
  
- Ben nous les gollums ! Je suis Eagold mais le grand sage gollum est dans mon esprit , il ...il nous possède ...fit-il en se cachant la tête  
  
Elendë commencait à avoir de la pitié pour lui et lui dit :  
  
- Allons tu n'as rien à craindre !  
  
- Si , ils arrivent , ils vont nous tuer !dit-il en continuant à se cacher la tête .  
  
- bon ,suis moi , tu m'inquiètes !  
  
Elendë mis le gollum devant elle sur son cheval et galopa vers le bois d'or pour retrouver elrond .  
  
Les elfes qu'ils croisaient poussaient des exclamations d'horreur et de stupeur en les voyant :  
  
- AAAAaaaah mais quelle est cette immonde bête ? cria une elfe avant de s'évanouir  
  
- Ne craignez rien , il m'a fait la promesse de ne pas attaquer ! les rassura Elendë  
  
- ouais c'est ca et ses promesses c'est sur eru j'espère ! cria un elfe  
  
Elendë continua vers elrond pour lui parler d'Eagold . Elle arriva dans sa petite maison et l'appella :  
  
- Seigneur Elrond ? demanda Elendë   
  
-Oui ?  
  
- Je viens pour vous parler de Eagold c'est un gollum , il a dit une drôle de phrase dans ce genre : Ils arrivent , ils vont nous tuer !  
  
- Qu'en pensez vous ? demanda elendë  
  
- Mmmh , je pense qu'il parle de l'avenir de la terre du milieu si l'on ne fait rien ! supposa Elrond  
  
- Vous en êtes sur ? questionna Elendë  
  
- Pas totalement mais c'est quelque chose qui peut arriver !  
  
- D'accord merci , sur ce , je vais vous laisser !  
  
Elendë le salua et alla dans sa chambre se reposer et relacher Eagold.  
  
La journée passa tranquilement , Elendë s'endormit quelques heures après s'être couchée sur son lit .  
  
Le lendemain , elle se réveilla par un rayon de soleil quelque peu dérangeant ...  
  
- mmmmhh....!! grogna-t-elle   
  
Elle se leva et alla s'habiller pour son cours d'elfique qui était fait avec Arwen.  
  
- Bonjour dame Arwen ! salua joyeusement Elendë  
  
- Bonjour Elendë !  
  
- Prête pour le cours ? demanda Arwen  
  
- Plus que prête ! assura Elendë  
  
- Bon commencons ! alors on en était avec les mots qui sont en rapports avec les ténèbres : - gor = horreur , - gurth ='(la) mort' , - gwath, wath='ombre' , - fëa='esprit' , - fuin='obscurité', 'tristesse' . Alors , tu vas commencer à les mémoriser et à savoir dire directement ce que ca veux dire. Tu as trois heures pour le faire ! Elendë commenca et finit en 2h30 . Elle avait à présent 30 min pour gambader dans la forêt avant d'aller dîner ( si il y a des français c'est le déjeuner )...Elle s'amusait à grimper d'arbres en arbres avant de se faire suprendre par Legolas qui la regardait avec amusement .  
  
- Mais que fais-tu là ? On dirait un petit singe qui découvre la joie de se balancer d'arbre en arbre ! dit il en rigolant  
  
- hihihi , hilarant ! Depuis que je suis petite , j'ai toujours adoré ca ! dit elle   
  
- On va manger ? demanda Legolas en entandant le ventre d'Elendë gargouiller   
  
- D'accord ! dit elle avant de sauter à terre , on fait la course jusqu'au palais ?  
  
Elle partit en courant sans laisser le choix à Legolas qui la suivit en rigolant . Les autres elfes étaient étonnés de voir Legolas , le prince de Mirkwood, courir après une jeune fille en faisant la course comme un enfant .  
  
- Top ! Chui arrivée en première ! Dit Elendë en touchant le mur , hihihi  
  
- Ooooh , c'est pas juste tu es partie première avant de dire GO !   
  
Elendë rougit en reconnaissant ca mais juste après avoir rougit elle alla dans la salle à manger :  
  
- Et bien , Legolas , depuis quand vous comportez vous comme un enfant ? demanda Elrond avec un petit sourire  
  
- Depuis que je l'ai décidé , seigneur !  
  
Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger à leur faim .Le repas dura 2h00 . Elendë regarda sa montre qu'elle avait gardée de l'ancien monde et vit avec horreur qu'il était 14h00 et que Legolas était déja partit dehors pour l'entraînement . Elle s'excusa et partit en courant vers sa chambre prendre son épée , son arc ,des flèches et ses dagues.Elle arriva 5 min en retard et s'effondra à terre ,haletante , en arrivant à destination.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas mangé un peu de trop pour être en retard , ou même parlé un peu de trop ! dit il  
  
Elendë fit une moue amusée et sortit son épée pour se mettre en garde .Elle l'ataqua par la droite , et legolas contra assez rapidement le coup quand elle attaqua par le dessus , Legolas n'avait pas vu le coup et son épée flancha et partit plus loin derrière lui ....  
  
- Ouah ! Tu es même plus forte que moi à l'épée , on verra à l'arc , je suis imbattable !   
  
- D'accord, on verra !  
  
Elle rangea son épée dans le fourreau pour prendre son arc et quelques flèches dans le carquois . Legolas tira une flèche et celle ci se pointa dans le rond du milieu mais pas au centre .Elendë tira à son tour et sa flèche se mit à côté de celle de Legolas . Ils continuèrent ainsi avec quelques flèches , la dernière , celle de Legolas , se mit pour fermer le cercle de flèche . Elendë tira une nouvelle fois et sa flêche se ficha au centre en cassant les flèche qui était autour d'elle . Legolas était émerveillé d'avoir une tireuse hors-paire .  
  
- Bravo !  
  
La séance d'entraînement se termina . Il était 16h50 , elle avait juste le temps d'aller à son " cours " d'histoire des elfes donné par Elrond . Elle arriva à l'heure pile et s'assit devant Elrond sans le saluer .  
  
- Où son vos bonnes manières ? demanda celui ci quelque peu choqué qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit un "bonjour "   
  
- Oops !Désolé , bonjour seigneur Elrond ! fit Elendë en rougissant  
  
- Bien , pouvez-vous m'appeler Elrond tout-court ?  
  
- D'accord Elrond tout-court ! dit elle en rigolant  
  
- grrrr.... Sans le tout-court !  
  
- Hihihi , désolée c'était pour voir votre réaction ! ;) :d   
  
- Bon , bref , commençons ! Aujourd'hui on va parler des valars !  
  
- Chouette , allez-y je vous écoute !  
  
- Les Valars sont les dieux des Terres du Milieu. Eru, ou Illuvatar, les a crées par la pensée, et ils sont les premiers êtres a avoir existé. Puis ils composèrent avec lui une musique, et de cette musique naquit Arda, le Monde. Les Terres du Milieu, ou Endor , sont un continent d'Arda.  
  
Eru confia Arda aux Valars, et ils la faconnèrent eux même, puis y descendirent.  
  
Les Valars sont à l'origine quinze.  
  
Manwë est le Roi des Valars, et le Seigneur des airs, et il est celui qui comprend le mieux eru. Il vit en Valinor dans une demeure qui domine les plus hautes montagnes du Monde, en compagnie de Varda, ou Elbereth, la dame des etoiles, Reine des valars, celle que les Elfes vénèrent par dessus tout.  
  
Ulmo, lui est le Seigneur des Eaux. Il est le plus puissant des Valars après Manwë, et celui qui est le plus attaché aux Terres du Milieu et qui les connait le mieux. Il n'a aucune demeure, mais voyage dans les Eaux, la Mer ou les fleuves qui parcourt l'Endor.  
  
Puis vient Aulë, Seigneur de la Terre, des minéraux, et de tout ce dont est composé Arda. Il est le père des Nains et le forgeron des Valars, maître des Arts. La configuration des Terres étaient de son fait, et c'est lui qui créa les Montagnes.  
  
Yavanna est la Dame de la Terre, et est la maitresse de tout ce qui pousse dans la terre. Elle aime les arbres, les fleurs, et tous les végétaux d'Arda, et est la seconde Reine des Valars après Varda.  
  
Nàmo est, lui, le seigneur du Destin et du Sort. Il vit à Mandos (et c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme communément) et est le gardien de la Maison des Morts, et est le Juge des Valars. Il connait toutes les choses à venir. Sa femme, Vairë la filleuse, est la Dame du Temps, de la destinée, des contes et de la mémoire. Elle tisse tous les evênements de tous les temps sur des toiles qui tapissent le palais de Mandos.  
  
Le frêre de Mandos se nomme Irmo mais on l'appelle Lorìen, car c'est dans les jardins de Lorìen, à Valinor, qu'il réside. Il est le Maître des Rêves , de l'Amour, et de la Paix. Les Jardins de Lorìen sont les plus beaux qui existent, et les Valars eux- même viennent s'y reposer et trouver la Paix. Sa femme, Estë la douce, est la Dame du Renouveau, de la guérison et du Repos.  
  
Nienna, la Dame de la conscience, est la Maitresse du chagrin, de la pitié, de l'espoir mais aussi de la souffrance. Elle vit seule et elle pleure sans cesse pour ceux qui souffrent, mais jamais pour elle-même.  
  
Tulkas, le Seigneur de la Vaillance, est le champion des Valars. Il aime la lutte et son courage est grand, mais sa colère est joyeuse. Ainsi, Nessa, Dame de la Joie, est son épouse. celle-ci est agile et vive, et aime les biches et les cerfs. Mais par dessus tout elle se plait à danser sur le gazon éternellement verts de Valinor.  
  
Le frêre de Nessa se nomme Oromë, et il est le seigneur de la nature, le chasseur des Valars. C'est un grand combattant et sa colère est terrible. Il aime les chevaux et les arbres, et c'est un grand chasseur de monstres et de bêtes féroces.  
  
Vàna, Dame de la Jeunesse, est maitresse de la nature, du feu, des fleurs et de la chanson. Les fleurs se dressent sur son passage et les oiseux chantent pour l'accueillir.  
  
Enfin vient Melkor, qui devint Morgoth. Car Morgoth le Noir est à l'origine un Valar, mais il est déchu, car la noirceur de son coeur et sa jalousie l'ont rendu mauvais. Il chuta lors de la Grande Musique et de la création d'Arda, et à partir de ce moment là, fut pour toujours opposé aux Valars et à Eru. Ainsi, tandis que les Valars faconnaient Arda, lui détruisait leurs oeuvres. Il est du même rang que Manwë, mais certainement aussi le Valar le plus puissant  
  
Cependant, les Valars parvinrent à créer une Terre hors d'atteinte, et ce continent sacré fut nommé Valinor. et en Valinor ils résidèrent. Valinor fut eclairé par deux Lampes erigées sur des colonnes gigantesques par les Valars, et c'est deux Lampes ont pour noms Illuin et Ormal. Et en Valinor poussèrent les deux Arbres sacrés, Telperion, l'arbre argenté, et Laurelin ,l'arbre doré, qui éclairèrent de leur lumière bênie le Royaume de Valinor, et qui plus tard, furent détruits par Morgoth. Pour en savoir plus, il vous faudra lire le Silmarillon...! expliqua Elrond .  
  
- Ouah ! C'est impressionnant comme histoire ! s'emerveilla Elendë  
  
- Oui , bon il est l'heurej'ai mis deux heure quarante-cinq à vous le raconter !Demain , nous parlerons des nains ! dit-il , filez à votre cours de géographie !  
  
- pfff ... C'est comme à l'école mais en mieux !   
  
Après sa remarque , elle partit près d'un elfe nommé Glorfindel pour son cours de géogrpahie ...  
  
- Bonsoir Glorfindel !  
  
- Bonsoir !  
  
- Bon je vous explique ! Le gondor , le Rohan , le Friador sont à l'ouest . Dans le rohan se trouvent les chutes de Rauros ,le marais des morts , la forêt de Fangorn , la Lorien. La montagne Blanche sépare le Rohan du Gondor . Dans le Gondor , il y a le Gouffre de Helm , Edoras et l'Ithilien ( NDA / je cite que ce qui est connu , il est inutil de vous embêter avec les petits villages des régions ! ) . Dans le Friador , il y a les montagnes Bleues , le royaume d'Arnor et le Lindon . Au sur il y a le gondor du sud et le mordor . Dans le Gondor du Sud , dit au harondor , il y a le Harad , le proche Harad et le Khand . Au mordor il y a le mont de l'Hombre , la mer de l'Urnen , Morgoth , Minas Morgùl , Nurn , Barad-Dur , la forêt noire ( Mirkwood ) ... Voilà je t'ai expliqué la géographie de la terre du milieu !  
  
- Merci ! Il est 22h00 , je vais aller me coucher ! Bonne nuit Glorfindel !  
  
Elendë s'endormit paisiblement et rêva qu'elle sauvait la vie de Legolas et de quatre autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas .....  
  
A suivre ! .....  
  
Voilà , j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Pour le début du prochain il y aura un flash back qui représentera le rêve d'elendë .... Ce chapitre ( le 3 ) était surtout basé sur les cours d'elendë j'ai mis ce titre là de chapitre parce qu'en fait elle revoit tout ce qu'elle a appris avec les elfes ...   
  
allez bigzouilles et reviewez !!  
  
Am ( cheyna via samanq) 


	4. Le Conseil d'Elrond

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Kikoo à tous !! Voilà je vous ais mis deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! lool.... bon assez rigolé ... Pour l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux je vais reprendre des endroits qu'il y a eu dans le film mais je vais changer ce qu'il se passe dedans ... Donc ne vous inquiétez pas je ne disjoncte pas !A moins qu'un peu àl'école mais bon ....  
  
chapitre 4 : Le conseil d'Elrond  
  
*****Flash back *****  
  
C'était la bataille du Gouffre de Helm , elle se battait d'en haut , elle tirait des flèches sur les orcs et uruk-hais .Elle repoussait les échelles en faisant tomber les orcs qui y grimpaient ... Elle continuait de se battre en jetant quelques petits coups d'oeils à un nain , un homme et un elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle regardait aussi Legolas de temps à autres .C'est alors qu'elle entendit un grand cri poussé par l'homme :  
  
- Haldir !!!!! criait - il   
  
Elendë regardait vers l'homme qu'il appellait et vit un elfe , ce devait être le dénommé Haldir . Un orc l'attaquait par derrière alors qu'il attaquait plusieurs autres orcs en même temps . L'orc qui l'attaquait par derrière lui enfoncait son épée à bout vertical dans le dos d'Haldir qui lui poussait un hurlement de douleur qui perçait les tympans . Si bien , que tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir qui avait crié . Elendë se précipitait vers le dénommé haldir et commenca à abattre avec la rage au coeur tous les orcs qui étaient autour d'Haldir . Puis elle prenait Haldir dans ses bras et le transportait vers les égouts , là où il y avait les femmes , enfants et vieux . Elle le déposait délicatement à terre et courait chercher des affaires pour le soigner . Il était gravement blessé au dos et au bras . Elle lui faisait un grand bandage dans son dos qui couvrait son épaule et prenait en même temps son bras . Haldir ouvrait les yeux . Elendë pria en silence en demandant à Manwë de sauver Haldir et de lui transmettre sa douleur pour qu'il ne la ressente plus . Elendë fut prise de spasmes violents qui la secouait sans pitié . Haldir la regardait bizarrement puis essayait de la calmer . Au bout de dix minutes la douleur partait .  
  
Elenwë sortait des égouts pour se précipiter vers les remparts où elle vit Legolas qui allait tomber dans le vide . Elle courut à en perdre haleine et le rattrappait du bout des doigts . Elle le ramenait sur le sol et vit , Gimli , secoué par un troll .Elendë bandait son arc juste avant de décocher une flèche qui allait se loger dans la tête du troll , ce qui eu pour effet de le tuer .Ils continuaient leur combat sans qu'aucun secours n'avait eu besoin de recourir . Vers la fin de la bataille , des cris de joies étaient poussés du genre : Vive le gondor ! ... Et des fous rires de joies aussi résonnaient . Elle ne trouvait pas Aragorn , elle décida d'aller voir sur le champs de bataille et vit avec horreur , Aragorn en train de se faire achever par un orc rescapé . Elle accourrait et trancha net la tête de l'orc , et regarda aragorn qui était dans un piteux état . Le bras ensanglanté ainsi que sa jambe . Elendë l'aidait à se relever et allait ainsi le soigner   
  
***** Fin du flash back *****  
  
Elendë se reveilla brusquement à la suite de son cauchemard qui éclatait comme une bulle de savon . Elle se frotta les yeux et se précipita dans la salle de bain comme si elle avait été piquée par une mouche ... Elle se lava et sortit se promener avant d'aller dîner ( dejeuner pour les français) . Le soleil tapait fort , c'était une journée d'été , des souvenirs passaient devant ses yeux à toute allure , elle voyait : elle en train de courir après son frère pieds nus dans l'herbe , elle rigolant aux farces de son frère , elle toute petite bercée par sa maman .... beaucoup de souvenis concernants son enfance . Elle s'effondra et s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre .Elle commenca à pleurer silencieusement .  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? .... murmura-t-elle , elle ne s'arrêtait pas de dire "Pourquoi ? " ...Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une branche craquer . Elle arrêta aussitôt de murmurer et ferma les yeux . Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de son épée en cas d'attaque .Lorsqu'elle entendit une douce voix prononcer son prénom , elle la reconnut aussitôt :  
  
- Elendë ?  
  
- Legolas ! murmura-t-elle  
  
-Que t'arrives-t-il ? susurra Legolas à l'oreille d'Elendë , ce qu'il la fit frissonner .  
  
D'un geste de la main , Legolas effaca avec son pouce , doucement , les larmes de son amie  
  
- Je ...   
  
- N'oublies pas ta promesse ! lui rappella Legolas  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne l'ai pas oubliée et je n'avais pas l'intention de te mentir ! répondit Elendë  
  
- Bon alors , qu'y a-t-il ?   
  
- Cette nuit j'ai fais un cauchemard avec toi dedans et trois hommes que je ne connais pas ...Et maintenant je revois des souvenirs de mon enfance ...  
  
- Ah , je ne penses pas que tu puisses retourner dans ton monde mais bon , dans ton rêve , que s'est-il passé ? demanda Legolas soudainement inquiet  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire , désolée . Je préfère ne pas en parler . Dit Elendë .   
  
Elle vit que Legolas avait fermé les yeux et elle sentait comme si quelqu'un essayait de tirer ce qu'elle savait . Elle comprit que Legolas essayait de lire ce qu'il y a eu dans son cauchemard. Elle lui ferma , avec un grand effort , les portes de son esprit .  
  
- N'essaye pas , je t'ai dis que tu ne le sauras pas , du moins , en temps voulu ,là , tu le saura...  
  
- D'accord ... soupira-t-il  
  
- Tu viens on va manger et ensuite moi je vais au conseil .  
  
- Quel conseil ?   
  
- Le conseil d'Elrond  
  
Elendë se rappella brusquement qu'elle aussi devait y être présente mais qu'elle ne devait pas se faire reconnaître.  
  
- Allez viens .  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le palais pour aller manger . Le dîner passa normalement et tout le monde mangeait jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne pouvait plus rien supporter.Après ce dîner , elendë s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre pour se changer . Elle mit sa protection en mithril et mit au dessus une blouse blanche en lin qui avait elle une petite veste noire en tissu elfique. Pour pantalon elle mit un simple pantalon noir de lin lui aussi . Elle mit un poignard dans sa botte et se chaussa . Une fois le carquois avec l'arc au dos et l'épée et ses dagues à la ceinture et au fourreau , elle rajouta une cape verte avec capuche , et s'encapuchonna ( je sais il y a beaucoup de "et" ) . Elle sortit pour aller au conseil d'Elrond qui allait débûter dans dix minutes . Elle arriva à l'endroit que le maître lui avait indiqué et attendit tout en admirant la pièce sous toutes les coutures ... C'était tout blanc avec des piliers , et des bancs de pierre .Le tout en arrondi . Quelques minutes plus tard les autres arrivèrent la tirant de sa rêverie . Il y avait 14 personnes . La communauté de l'anneai avait déjà été fondée . Elle était constituée de Legolas , Aragorn , Frodon , Sam , Merry , Pippin , Gimli , Gandalf et Haldir . Il y avait aussi un elfe nommé Glorfindel , un autre nommé Denewë et un autre nommé Rodindagoum.Bien sûr il y avait aussi Elrond . Tous prirent place sur un des bancs . Elendë était entre Legolas et Elrond . Le conseil débûta :  
  
- Voilà , chers elfes , nains , hommes et hobbits , je vous ais réunis ici pour vous parler d'un sujet très important . La guerre de l'anneau et Sauron . Il faudrait créer un plan et un autre plan de secours.Je propose que l'armée des hommes se rendent avec les femmes et enfants au Gouffre de Helm . Gandalf m'a informé de ses visions et a dit qu'il fallait aller au Gouffre de Helm . Un peu plus tard , des elfes et des nains viendront en renfort un peu avant que la guerre du Gouffre de Helm ne débûte . Après cette guerre la communauté devra choisir un chemin pour emmener le porteur de l'anneau et son acolyte jusqu'au Mordor afin d'y détruire le malfaisant anneau.Etes-vous d'accord ?  
  
- Oui ! rugirent-ils tous en choeur , tous ? non pas elendë  
  
- Très bien dans ce cas , je vous laisse . La communauté devra partir demain à l'aube !  
  
- La séance est levée!  
  
Les treizes personnes partirent et laissèrent Elrond et Elendë à deux .  
  
- Bon voilà , ils vont partir , et toi aussi . Tu les suivras de loin , maintenant tu as tout acquis dans les facultés d'un elfe . Manwë t'a vue et t'a fait don de l'immortalité ! Tu as aussi une plus grande vue et des sens très developpés.Au revoir !  
  
- Très bien , Au revoir Maitre Elrond et merci pour tout !  
  
Elendë partit préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre et les mit dans un petit sac offert par Elrond . Elle mit ses vêtements ainsi que sa petite armure toute légère en mithril et ses armes sur un petit tabouret . Elle se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt  
  
Voilà , je suis désolée de faire des petits chapitre mais bon ca convient mieux à mon titre .... Allez voilà je vais préparer le prochain chapitre .   
  
Bigzouilles  
  
am. ( cheyna via samanq) 


	5. Un Départ Assez Eloigné De La Communauté

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un départ assez éloigné de la communauté …  
  
L'aube se levait , Elendë sentit un rayon de soleil effleurer doucement sa joue . Une douce chaleur emplissait sa chambre ... L'odeur d'encens de forêt se diffusait lentement . Elle se réveille en entendant " Toc Toc " et mit sa robe de chambre pour aller ouvrir .C'était Legolas ... Il venait pour lui dire Adieu et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Elendë le suive de loin afin de le protéger .Elendë s'était rendue compte qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour Legolas ... Il arrêtait pas de la prendre dans ses bras , de passer sa main dans ses cheveux etc ...Legolas la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un pitit calin avant de partir . Il voulait avoir son odeur durant le voyage .Elendë adorait être dans les bras de son elfe. Ele voulait à tout prix le protéger , qu'il soit en vie. Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux et mit sa tête dans son cou . Legolas fermait les yeux en sentant la peau de Elendë se frotta contre son cou. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Elle alla se laver et mit sa tenue , son armure fine en mithril , prit son sac et ses armes . Elle rejoignit Elrond pour regarder partir la troupe . Legolas partit en croupe avec Gimli et se retourna pour regarder longuement Elendë . Celle-ci lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle essayait de lui envoyer des mots dans son esprit du genre : dommage que le départ soit déjà là !   
  
Elle lui fit de grands signes d'adieu , enfin , pour lui faire croire qu'elle allait rester et suivit Elrond qui voulait lui parler de son objectif :  
  
- Voila , le départ est arrivé , dans vingt minutes , tu les suivras . Encore heureux que vous avez maintenant acquis la vue d'un elfe ! Faites moi cette promesse de les protéger où qu'ils soient et jusqu'au bout !   
  
- Oui , je vous le promet , je jure sur Eru et sur mon âme que je protegerai la communauté , je garderai toujours un oeil sur eux ! jura Elendë  
  
- Très bien , maintenant va admirer une dernière fois la Lorien avant ton départ !  
  
- Attendez,- Que les Valars vous protègent ! dit-il  
  
- Merci Maître ! Je vous en serai reconnaissante tout au long de ma vie ! Adieu …  
  
- Attendez encore un peu !   
  
- Oui ?   
  
- Appelez moi Elrond et pas maître SVP   
  
- D'accord ….Elrond, adieu  
  
- Adieu, Elendë   
  
Elle remit sa vue du côté de son cheval et remonta sur ce dernier et fit frôler légèrement son talon près de son flanc pour lui demander d'avancer doucement. Pendant qu'elle avançait, Elrond la regardait, et regardait aussi ses cheveux se balancer d'un côté à l'autre de ses côtes .Il la regardait longuement. Elendë sentait bien qu'il la regardait, elle était mal à l'aise …Elle se retourna et fut captivée par ses yeux …Ils reflétaient la sagesse et l'affection. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Elle se remit à talonner son cheval et continua à avancer sans plus le regarder .Elrond s'était habitué à cette jeune fille fraîche toujours gaie. Et la voir triste lui déchirait le cœur comme si c'était sa fille qui s'en allait loin de lui. Elle avançait jusqu'à la plaine avant de s'arrêter pour enfermer l'odeur si douce du bois d'or dans un flacon. Quitter cet endroit si paisible et si sécurisant la rendait attristée.   
  
Elle remit son cheval en marche sans s'arrêter pour contempler une dernière fois la Lorien avec de la mélancolie dans le regard comme beaucoup l'auraient fait. Elle avait peur que son mauvais rêve ne devienne réalité … Mais lorsqu'elle avait invoqué Elbereth, cette dernière lui avait annoncer que c'était une vision et qui allait à coups sûrs se réaliser. Juste après cette annonce effrayante, Elbereth s'était mise à lui fredonner une chanson qu'elle avait apprise lors de son séjour en Lorien :   
  
Il était jadis une vierge elfique,  
  
Etoile brillant de jour :  
  
Son blanc manteau était d'or brodé,  
  
Ses chaussures gris d'argent.  
  
Une étoile était posée sur son front,  
  
Une lumière sur ses cheveux,  
  
Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or   
  
En Lorien la belle.   
  
Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses bras blancs ;  
  
Belle et libre était-elle ;  
  
Et dans le vent allait aussi légère   
  
Que la feuille du tilleul.  
  
Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,  
  
Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,  
  
Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent   
  
Dans la mare brillante.  
  
Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait,  
  
A la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre ;  
  
Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel   
  
Et dans les montagnes isolées.  
  
La nef elfique dans le havre gris   
  
Sous le vent de la montagne  
  
Bien des jours l'attendirent   
  
Au bord de la mer rugissante.  
  
Un vent nocturne dans les mers du Nord  
  
Se leva, et haut il cria,  
  
Et mena le navire des rives elfiques  
  
Au travers des flots mouvants.  
  
Quant vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue,  
  
Les montagnes plongaient grises   
  
Au-delà des vagues gonflées qui lançaient   
  
Leurs panaches d'écumes aveuglantes.  
  
Amroth vit la rive évanescente   
  
A présent basse derrière la houle,  
  
Et il maudit le perfide navire qu'il emportait  
  
Loin de Nimrodel.  
  
Jadis il était un Roi-Elfe,  
  
Un seigneur de l'arbre et des vallons,  
  
Quand d'or étaient les rameaux printaniers   
  
Dans Lothlorien la Belle.  
  
Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer  
  
Comme la flèche de la corde,  
  
Et plonger dans l'eau profonde   
  
Comme la mouette en vol.  
  
Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants,  
  
Sur lui brillait l'écume ;  
  
De loin, ils le virent fort en beau  
  
S'en aller, tel un cygne.  
  
Mais de l'Ouest n'est venu aucun message  
  
Et sur la Rive Citérieure  
  
Nulle nouvelle n'ont plus jamais entendu  
  
Les elfes d'Amroth…  
  
Telle était la douce complainte .Elle l'entendait, elle résonnait encore dans son esprit .Rien qu'a entendre cette musique, Elendë sentait le courage remonter en elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et scruta de loin la communauté …Elle lui semblait assez calme et elle remarqua à quelques lieues d'eux, une petite armée d'orcs qui sillonnaient la vallée et se dirigeaient vers la communauté d'un pas menaçant…  
  
A suivre dans le prochain chapitre nommé : Première attaque, et première intervention.  
  
Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et de suivre mon histoire !!  
  
Bigzouilles,  
  
Am. (Cheyna via samanq) 


	6. 1ère Attaque Et 1ère Intervention

La mystérieuse protectrice.  
  
Résumé : La communauté est partie à l'aube, et Elendë aussi. Le voyage n'est toujours pas terminé et le soleil laisse place à la lune, qui grâce à sa lumière, a montré à Elendë qu'une troupe d'orcs s'avançait vers la communauté.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une première attaque et une première intervention.  
  
Le soleil se couchait lentement en dévoilant, grâce aux manifestations de ses faisceaux de lumière, une troupe d'orcs qui s'avançait rudement vers les protégés d'Elendë .Elle se rapprocha de la cohorte et se dissimula dans un arbre en attendant patiemment leur passage. Lorsque la troupe passa sous son nez, elle attendit que le dernier orc soit passé pour jeter un caillou par terre et ainsi, attirer son attention. Ce qu'elle réussit parfaitement. Lorsqu'il se retourna et alla regarder dans les fourrés ce qui avait fait ce bruit, elle banda son arc et décocha une flèche qui alla se planter dans sa tête. Son plan avait bien fonctionné, les autres orcs ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'il leur manquait un des leurs. Elle en attira encore deux ou trois et les tua. Elle arrêta subitement son processus en remarquant qu'ils émergeaient de la forêt et qu'elle devait aller alerter la compagnie des orcs…Elle sauta de branches en branches puis, alla vers la compagnie en se cachant derrière chaque rochers pour être sûre de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses ennemis. Elle arriva au campement sans problèmes et s'encapuchonna pour éviter d'être reconnue.  
  
Elle vit que c'était Boromir qui était chargé de tour de garde, mais, il s'était endormi inconsciemment. Elle parcouru un instant les visages des membres de la communauté pour enfin tomber sur Legolas. Elle couru vers ce dernier et lui susurra dans l'oreille :  
  
- Réveillez-vous ! dit-elle en imitant une voix masculine.  
  
- Mmmhh ! Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Je vais le dire après lorsque j'aurai réveillé toute la communauté, c'est urgent !  
  
- D'accord, je vais vous aider, mais faites vite …  
  
Elle alla les réveiller tous sans exception et débuta son annonce :  
  
- Une troupe d'orcs se dirige vers vous … Et malheureux que vous seriez, vous serez peut-être réveillés en sursaut en découvrant une épée fichée dans votre corps ! Ici dans votre campement, tous le monde dormait, ce n'est pas très prudent voyons ! Allez prenez vos armes et apprêtez-vous à combattre le mal !  
  
- BOROMIR ! fulmine Aragorn, VOUS DEVIEZ RESTER EVEILLE !  
  
- Chut ! sinon ils vont passer tout de suite à l'attaque ! Et puis c'est normal de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'on est épuisés ! Dit Elendë en faisant un clin d'œil à Boromir qui semblait extenué.  
  
Ils empoignèrent leurs armes et se préparâtes à l'assaut d'orcs….  
  
Legolas prit une flèche dans son carquois, banda son arc, et rechercha la troupe d'ennemis des yeux.  
  
- Je les vois ! Ils sont à une lieue à peine d'ici ! murmura Legolas  
  
- Humfs ! Un elfe a aussi la capacité de calculer à combien de lieues sont les gens ? demanda Gimli en râlant.  
  
- Aha, cela vous étonne maître nain ? Non, nous n'avons pas cette aptitude mais tout le monde peut plus ou moins évaluer à combien de lieue se trouve qui est dans sa vue ! Même vous pourriez le faire si vous seriez un peu plus grand ! dit-il narquoisement.  
  
Ils se mirent en cercle, dos à dos, et attendirent leurs ennemis. Une dizaine de minutes après, les orcs apparurent dans la vision de Gimli. Ils étaient à un stade* (stade* : 180 m) environ d'eux. Elendë lança l'attaque en imitant le cri du hibou. Le cri de guerre des orcs se fit alors entendre. Boromir souffla dans sa corne et s'agrippa à un orc avant de le transpercer de sa lame. Merry et Pippin s'acharnèrent en duo sur un orc qui allait s'attaquer à Frodon. Merry bondit sur le dos de l'orc pour le faire basculer à terre. Pendant cette action, Pippin comprit ce qu'il devait faire et noua sa main d'une poigne puissante autour du cou de l'orc de façon à l'immobiliser et lui enfonça sa petite épée dans son cœur. Quatre orcs entouraient Gimli qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de toute cette « foule ».Elendë se rendit compte du cas de Gimli et fonça droit sur deux orcs et les tua par surprise. Il n'y avait après ceux de Gimli, plus d'orcs. La bataille miniature s'était terminée par une victoire pour la communauté.  
  
Legolas se dirigea vers la silhouette encapuchonnée et lui mit la main sur l'épaule avant de lui murmurer :   
  
- Merci l'ami ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Sans vous il y aurait peut-être eu un blessé.  
  
- De rien. Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans les mains des orcs ! Fit-elle d'une voix masculine.  
  
- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Ou alors si vous allez à une ville qui est sur notre chemin, on peut vous escorter jusque là !  
  
- Non merci, ce serait avec plaisir mais…Je n'ai pas de chemin précis. Je erre seulement sur les terres du milieu.  
  
- Mais pourriez-vous au moins me dire votre prénom ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Vous êtes bien trop curieux.  
  
- S'il vous plaît  
  
- Non, mon identité doit rester secrète.  
  
- D'accord, je comprend….Mais restez au moins déjeuner avec nous !  
  
- Non ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas…  
  
- Bon, je ne vais pas insister.  
  
- Merci quand même !  
  
- Mais de rien !  
  
- Je vais vous laisser et m'en aller.  
  
- Adieu ! J'espère que l'on se reverra !  
  
- Adieu. Moi aussi et je n'en doute pas.  
  
Sur cette phrase, elle marcha vers la forêt en laissant Legolas perplexe.  
  
Elle avait laissé son cheval dans la forêt pour ne pas que Legolas devine que c'est Elendë qui leur est venu en aide. Elle alla se laver dans la rivière et alla s'allonger contre l'encolure de son fidèle destrier.  
  
A suivre !....  
  
Bon voilà, j'étais en vacance à la montagne, à Hautecour le Breuil et j'ai emmené mon ordinateur portable pour pouvoir vous faire ces chapitres. Bon j'espère que vous prendrez la peine de faire une pitite review mais si vous préférez rester des lecteurs anonymes, je comprends ! Lol.  
  
Bigzouilles toutes baveuses !  
  
Am. (Cheyna via samanq) 


	7. La Magie D'Un Warg Dressé

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Bon voilà , chui désolée pour le retard mais j avais pas d idées.... et voilà maintenant votre suite mais refaites avec les conseils de amandine ( ma revieuweuse) !   
  
PS : C'est l'histoire du sda, mais il y a des passages que je modifierais , supprimerais , changerais de place.... comme ca n'allez po vous plaindre si j'ai mal placé des batailles et tout ca !   
  
bigzouilles et bonne lecture à tous !  
  
cheyna  
  
Chapitre 7 : La magie d'un warg dressé.  
  
Suite à l'attaque des orcs , la communauté rentra en Lorien pour se soigner car, deux orcs rescapés leurs avaient sauté dessus et avaient blessé gravement Frodon et Sam. Il leur fallait les soigner rapidement ...Ils se dirigèrent au galop vers les forêt du bois d'or et continuèrent leur chemin vers Elrond qui avait dû venir d'urgence en Lorien pour soigner des blessés . Frodon était retenu de force par Legolas et menaçait de tomber . Sam , quant à lui , essaya de retenir ses plaintes douloureuses au fond de sa gorge.Ils arrivèrent vers Elrond qui était assis dans son "royaume" .  
  
- Maître , deux orcs ont blessé Sam Gamegie et Frodon Saquet, ils sont en piteux état, pouvez-vous les guérir? demanda doucement Legolas , la voix teintée par l'inquiétude.  
  
Elrond le regarda droit dans les yeux et puis regarda les hobbits qui se tenaient tant bien que mal à aragorn et à Gimli. Il se leva et se leur demanda de les amener dans sa chambre pour les soigner.Il sortit de l'athelas et retira la blouse de frodon pour appliquer soigneusement le baume sans trop faire souffrir frodon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de le masser , il lui banda le dos de façon à ce que la plaie ne se réouvre pas.Il se tourna vers Sam et en fit de même avec son bras.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, nous craignons de perdre deux membres donc nous sommes revenus sur nos pas.dit Aragorn.  
  
Les autres membres de la communauté acquisèrent chacun à leur tour .Petit à petit, la salle se vida, pour aller manger.Sam s'approcha de Frodon et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
  
- Ca va aller, monsieur Frodon? demanda Sam  
  
- Oui Sam , ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.répondit Frodon.  
  
- Dans ce cas, allons manger , mon estomac crie famine ! rencherit Pippin  
  
- pfff....Ton estomac crie toujours famine, comme le mien d'ailleur ! dit Merry  
  
Frodon sourit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger , suivit de Sam , Merry et Pippin. Tous le monde s'assit et discuta gaiement.Mais une personne restait inquiète de ne pas voir son amie.Elle se pencha vers Elrond pour lui poser sa question :  
  
- Où est Elendë ? demanda Legolas  
  
- Oh, Elendë....Elle est sûrement dans la forêt .dit-il  
  
-Mais elle c'est toujours impossible de la retrouver là-dedans ! Ajouta Elrond.  
  
- Ah bon, c'est bizarre.Elle n'est pas sauvage que je sache.  
  
- Peut-être, mais elle aime se cacher ! répondit-il pour cacher son mensonge.  
  
Legolas se renfrogna et commenca à manger ses petits morceaux de lembas.Soudain, une alerte retentit. Elle venait de l'entrée de la forêt. Haldir avait signalé l'entrée d'ennemis dans la cité.Tous les guerriers se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour voir ce qu'il se passait et qui étaient les ennemis.La Lorien était attaquée par des orcques et leurs Wargs, mais tous n'étaient pas montés par des cavaliers. Les elfes, dont Haldir et Legolas, se précipitent pour aller se battre et entretemps Elrond s'inquiète pour Elendë , ne sachant où elle se trouvait en ce moment précis. Les elfes, orcques et wargs se battaient entre eux et Elendë entendit les bruits de la bataille, elle se demanda alors ce qui pouvait provoquer tout ce vacarme et décida d'observer tout ca depuis la branche d'un arbre. La bataille faisait rage et beaucoup d'orcques et de wargs tombèrent. L'un des wargs survivant, le plus gros et le plus féroce, s'échappa à travers la forêt, fuyant le combat ,gravement blessé. Elendë bondit de sa cachette et décida de retourner auprès du seigneur Elrond. Mais le Warg arriva et la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant heurter un arbre. Elle resta sous le choc et ne prit pas conscience du danger que représentait l'animal... Celui se jeta sur elle, mais ne l'attaqua pas comme arrêté dans son geste par une main invisible. Elendë et le warg s'observèrent et la jeune fille se surprit à découvrir qu'il ont tout les deux les yeux gris et la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle il y a quelques secondes la quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle fut venue. Elle fit le geste de carresser l'animal immobile mais les elfes arrivèrent et tirèrent leurs flèches sur lui, sans se rendre compte de la magie qu'il y avait entre lui et Elendë, il tomba à terre dans un rugissement de douleur. Les elfes voulurent l'achever mais Elendë s'interposa et Haldir n'arriva pas à lui refuser la vie de l'animal et le laissa où il était, sans le toucher. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'en occuperait et l'assura qu'elle ne risquerait rien.Elle caressa le Warg , et lui demanda de la suivre. Il la suivit jusqu'a la hutte d'Elrond sous le regard terrorisé des elfes.Elle ne fit pas attention à leurs mimiques et continua son chemin en compagnie de son Warg. Elle arriva auprès d'Elrond et lui demanda de soigner le Warg et lui assurant qu'il n'aurait rien.Il la regarda de travers comme si elle était folle et alla chercher ses affaires pour soigner le Warg après maintes demandes d'Elendë.Il le soigna et Elendë le baptisa Shubacca. ( NA/ désolé j'avais une furieuse envie de l'appeler ainsi) . Elle sortit et se dirigea vers legolas , qui l'acceuillit à bras ouverts.Elle siffla après Crin d'argent et monta sur son dos.Elle fit une brève salutation et dit qu'elle partait à découvrir la terre du milieu.Elle commenca à partir au trop et se retourna en entendant un gémissement.Le gémissement était produit par Shubacca . Il la regardait avec son air de chien battu .Elendë ne put résister à ce regard et le laissa la suivre.Legolas tenta aussi la mine de chien battu mais ne réussit pas à la faire céder.Elle partit au trop en laissant glisser un dernier regard pour la compagnie...Elle commencait à entrer dans la forêt et revoyait ses souvenirs ressurgir brutalement en lui procurant un gros mal de tête. Ne pouvant supporter la douleur, elle tomba de cheval et se mit à genoux pour ne pas retomber, même si elle ne pouvait pas se faire mal.Elle laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres sans le vouloir et attira le garde-frontière de la lorien.Il était blond, c'était Haldir.Il la prit par la taille et l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Oui , je pense et je l'espère!  
  
- Bon , alors je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations.  
  
- Merci ! murmura Elendë  
  
- Merci pour quoi?   
  
- Pour m'avoir aidé à me relever.  
  
Haldir acquisa et retourna à son lieu de surveillance.La douleur se calmait petit à petit .Elle remonta sur son cheval et ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Haldir avait remarqué ce petit incident.Elle caressa tendrement la crinière du cheval et lanca un regard desespéré à Shubacca mais qui se voulait affectueux.Celui-ci la regarda avec pitié et commenca à courir derrière Crin d'Argent pour rattraper son retard. Elle emergea doucement de la forêt pour laisser apparaître les plaînes...Elles, qui étaient si verdoyantes à son arrivée , elles , qui maintenant commencent à décolorer sous l'acte irréparable de la guerre , s'étendaient à perte de vue.C'était ainsi . La guerre ou pas , il y aura toujours un moment où tout décolore, comme lorsque l'on se ment , l'on se dispute , se bat , même lorsque l'amour fait place à la haine.Son ancien monde refletait tout de cela , la haine , la violence , l'ignorence , le mensonge .... Seuls les rares êtres censés ne vivent que dans une seule de ces chose .On ne peut plus faire confiance à n'importe qui , même si on dit qu'ils sont nos meilleurs amis , nos cousins ou parents. On ne sait jamais si on peut faire confiance à 100% en quelqu'un parce que cette personne peut vous trahir à tout moment. Elendë était contente d'être dans ce nouveau monde. Si elle et le bien triomphaient, toute la vie reprendrait des couleurs.Il y aurait de nouveau amour, la douceur , le savoir , la confiance et la vérité.Entre son ancien monde et son nouveau monde, elle preferait le nouveau.Parce que celui ci lui avait fait une fleur. La chance unique de pouvoir finir la guerre.Et cette chance était l'espoir et la loyauté.Elle continua son chemin en attendant que la communauté parte. Elle laissa son cheval se goinfrer d'herbe et s'adossa contre un arbre.Pendant 30 minutes, rien ne se passa.Cinq minutes après elle entendit distinctement le signal d'elrond. Son signal , c'était le hululement.Il savait imiter le hibou.C'était le seul moyen de prévenir Elendë du départ de la communauté sans réveiller les soupcons.Elle attira son cheval et son warg avec elle dans les fourrés, et attendit que le troupe passe devant elle et qu'elle la devance de deux miles.La communauté de l'anneau passa devant elle, Legolas ,du haut de son cheval , regardait un peu partout et avait le sentiment d'être épié.Il se dit alors que c'était un simple effet de son imagination et continua sa route.Ils se dirigeaient vers Edoras, pour rencontrer Théoden.Une fois les deux miles de séparation,elendë grimpa sur son cheval et passa la main dans sa crinière avant de lui murmurer   
  
- Filaos !*(* galope) .   
  
Son cheval lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil.Elle galopa pendant un jour entier et arriva à la tombée de la nuit à Edoras.Il semblait qu'elle était arrivée un peu après la compagnie . Elle alla amener son cheval au palefrenier en lui murmurant doucement qu'il ne risquait rien et qu'il fallait qu'on le lave.Le cheval lui obéit docilement et poussa un hénissement lorsque l'eau glacée entra en connexion avec sa "fourrure" blanche comme neige.Il commenca à aller dans tous les sens , mais elendë lui murmura de doux mots au creu de son oreille pour le calmer. L'effet tant attendu ne se fit pas attendre. Elle continua à le caresser et aida le palefrenier à le laver.Elle passa soigneusement la brosse dans sa délicate et fine fourrure et faisait suivre l'eau savonneuse qui attendait d'être éparpillée par une autre brosse.Lorsque son lavage fut terminé elle alla chercher une carotte pour le chouchouter et lui fit un lit de paille.Elle prit un essui et commenca à le sécher.Une fois toute cette gaterie finie, elle monta et alla dehors dans les plaînes.Elle monta une petite tente et fit rentrer son warg et le suivit dedans pour aller dormir. Sa nuit fut particulièrement mouvementée à cause d'une nouvelle vision allait apparement bientôt se passer :  
  
***** FLASH BACK *****  
  
La nuit était froide, le vent lui piquait son visage par un simple coup glacial.Les arbres bougeaient et murmuraient entre eux.La tempête fesait rage, un éclair frappa à quelques centimètre du pied d'Elendë , suivit d'un grondement féroce. Elle avait la chair de poule. Elle voyait une ombre se déplacer lentement vers elle. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs.Elle attérit et s'approcha méchament d'Elendë. Elle recula d'un pas .L'homme était encapuchonné, mystérieux dirait-on. Il lui glaçait le sang. Faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre.Il lui faisait simplement peur. Il continuait d'avancer , lorsqu'elle toucha le mur glacé de la ville.....  
  
***** FIN DU FLASH BACK *****  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua que Shubacca la regardait avec inquiétude.Elle devait avoir crié.C'était l'aube, elle n'avait rien à craindre....Elle sortit de sa tente , la replia et retourna vers Edoras avec son warg.Ils sillonaient les rues, se regardaient en biais ...Elle continua de monter et alla dans l'écurie. Elle ouvrit le box de son cheval, et s'approcha.Il leva la tête et se leva.Il tendit son museau pour demander une caresse.Elle le regarda avec tendresse et le sortit du box après lui avoir donné à manger. Une fois dehors, elle entendit le pas lourd de son warg courir derrière elle. Mais elle enendait aussi un autre pas.Elle se retourna et vit Legolas.  
  
- Hello Legolas ! dit-elle  
  
- Bonjour toi! Que fais-tu ici?   
  
- Je t'ai dis que je voulais parcourir la terre du milieu , non?   
  
- Euh , oui . affirma Legolas.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Elle se reprit son chemin et redescendit vers les plaines. Mais Legolas la rappella.  
  
- Elendë !  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Peux-tu nous faire l'honneur de ta présence au dîner? demanda-t-il  
  
- mmh....Oui , si le roi Théoden accepte !  
  
Legolas sembla enchanté de sa réponse et la prit par la main pour l'emmener vers la salle à manger.L'animation était au rendez-vous...Un bouffon dansait sur la table en chantant des chansons , suivit en choeur par les hobbits.Petit et joufflu ( * Sale petit hobbit joufflu * ), Sam regardait partout, apparement à la recherche de quelque chose. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Elendë. Il adorait se faire de nouveaux amis. Il courut vers Legolas et son amie et se présenta :  
  
- Bonjour ! Je suis Samsagace Gamegie aussi appellé Sam par mes proches. Puis-je connaître votre nom , étrangère?  
  
- Enchantée, je suis Elendë .Tutoyez moi svp ! demanda-t-elle  
  
- D'accord, d'où venez... viens-tu ? dit-il  
  
Elendë sourit en entendant son hésitation et continua la discussion  
  
- euh , pour ainsi dire , je viens de loin.Tu ne saurais connaître cet endroit !  
  
Le hobbit parut songeur pendant un court instant et se ressaisit en lui demandant de venir manger. Elle le suivit avec Legolas et alla s'assoir sur une chaise.La table était remplie de mets divers et une odeur agréable ressortait de ces plats.Elle parcourut la table du regard et demanda deux lembas.Elle entamma une discussion avec Legolas sur leur trajet.  
  
- Où allez-vous après Edoras? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait le demander à Aragorn ! répondit-il  
  
- Aragorn ! l'appella Legolas  
  
Aragorn se retourna et regarda Legolas en attendant ce qu'il avait a dire.Il remarqua que Legolas ne disait rien alors il le regarda bizarrement :  
  
- Oui? quoi?   
  
- Où allons nous? demanda-t-il ( * Où allons nous? Allons y let's go , allons y les amis ! looool dora l'exploratrice * )   
  
- Comment ca où allons nous?  
  
- Lorsque nous serons partis d' Edoras.  
  
- Sûrement au Gouffre de Helm !   
  
Legolas acquisa et continua sa discussion avec Elendë. Le repas se termina et tout le monde se leva pour sortir digérer.Elendë sortit et alla se promener dans les ruelles d' Edoras. Elle remarqua une ruelle obscure et rentra dedans.Elle observait les alentours et vit avec stupéfaction que les maisons étaient délabrées du côté sombre.Elle continua d'avancer et se heurta à une ombre. Elle se sentit toute bizarre et avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ca...Shubacca n'était pas avec elle cette fois-ci. Les arbres commencèrent à bouger violement et le ciel s'assombrit en quelques instants.La terre trembla sous l'impact....L'ombre lui bloqua les bras dans le dos en même temps qu'un éclaira illumina le ciel et la fit reculer.Elle continuait de reculer et se cogna contre un mur. Elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un d'autre avait suivit la scène...Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et empêcha un cri de se répercuter en écho sur les parois des ruelles.Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vint et n'y arriva pas.Shubacca sentit son coeur vibrer, il avait créé un lien avec Elendë pour savoir quand il, ou elle, était en danger. Il commenca à courir furieusement à travers Edoras et déboula dans un quartier dont l'obscurité était intense. Il entendit un bruit et se mit à grogner par instinct.Il remarqua une ombre qui se déplacait furtivement...L'homme masqué tenait fermement sa proie sous la pluie torentielle.  
  
Shubacca bondit sur l'ombre et commenca à l'identifier.Il vit avec horreur qu'Elendë était tenue par la poigne d'acier de l'homme.L'animal comprit alors, que cet homme voulait du mal à sa maîtresse.Il grogna intensément et le mordit au bras le faisant lâcher prise.  
  
- TU VAS ME LÂCHER SALE CABOT, OUI???!!!! rugit-il  
  
- WAFFFF .... GRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!  
  
Elendë commencait à paniquer, elle précipita sa main vers sa taille et remarqua que ses armes étaient restées dans le box de son cheval. Elle se releva avec difficultés et fixa l'homme de son regard pénétrant...L'homme ne pouvant plus soutenir la pression , esquiva l'attaque du warg et placa ses doigts sur les veines jugulaires de la fille...  
  
- AU SECOURS !!!!!cria-t-elle en ravalant durement sa salive.  
  
- Ca ne te sert à rien de crier petite ! Personne ne t'entendra avec la tempête! C'est moi même qui l'ai dressée ! dit l'homme.  
  
Il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux l'avait entendu.Il commenca à passer sa main derrière son dos et bloqua ses bras avec une force incroyable.Elle se débattait en vaint mais ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'emprise de son agresseur .  
  
- Pourquoi, que me voulez-vous ?? parvint-elle à articuler.  
  
- Ne ressens-tu pas en toi une certaine force?  
  
- n....on  
  
- C'est bizarre et ce serait tellement dommage de tuer une si belle jeune fille ! dit-il sarcastiquement. Le warg grogna et se retrouva , par un claquement de doigt ,attaché dans un filet . Legolas commenca à intervenir doucement.L'homme rapprocha son visage de celui d'Elendë et la fixa intensément sans faire attention au poignard sous sa gorge.  
  
- Lâchez-la immédiatement ! ordonna le prince  
  
L'agresseur lâcha prise à contre-coeur et se retourna en levant les mains .  
  
- Holà ! On se calme ptit gars , d'accord?  
  
- Je ne me calmerai pas avant que vous ne vous seriez excusé auprès d'elle ! hurla Legolas  
  
- Je voulais juste la taquiner et peut-être plus ...mentit-il  
  
- Oui c'est cà ! Et moi je suis Eru !  
  
Legolas fit se retourner l'homme et attendit les excuses qui vinrent après 5 minutes.  
  
- CA C'EST POUR MON WARG ! dit elle en lui fourrant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il réalisa à quel point la jeune fille tenait à sa bête.  
  
- ET CA C'EST POUR MOI !! continua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup de point sur le nez.  
  
Legolas l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne continue à l'amocher et lui parla doucement.  
  
- S'IL-TE-PLAÎT Elendë ! Calme toi ...Fais le pour....moi ! dit-il  
  
Elle baissa la tête, regarda son Warg et releva sa tête en lançant un regard douloureux et plein de tristesse à son ami.  
  
- Ne fais pas cette tête là s'il-te-plaît, je ne supportes pas ca !  
  
- Mouais...dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de Legolas.Il la serra fort dans ses bras afin de la consoler et la lâcha pour qu'elle aille délivrer son précieux Warg.  
  
Elle regarda furieusement son agresseur et partit en courant sous le regard de désespoir de Legolas.Elle se dirigea vers les boxs et entreprit de nourrir son étalon.Tandis que Legolas amenait le fugitif à Théoden pour sa sentence.Elendë chargea ses affaires , les mit dans son sac à dos et grimpa sur son cheval . Elle prit son warg avec elle et lanca au galop Crin d'Argent. Il courait à vive allure, et passa comme une flèche sous le regard étonné et effrayé de certains.Legolas la vit passer et cria après elle.Mais elle ne se retourna pas.Il cria pendant 5 minutes de rage et passa son temps à enguirlander et à râler sur l'agresseur . Celui-ci fut incarcéré à 1 an de prison .Legolas prit le départ hâtif de son amie sur le compte de la frayeur.Il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt . Il remonta vers le banquet et fut rejoint par Aragorn. Ce dernier lui annonca le départ de la communauté dès ce soir après le banquet. Ils emmèneraient les femmes et les enfants au Gouffre de Helm , ainsi accompagné des personnes du sexe masculin sachant tenir une épée et en âge de se battre.Il eut le terrible sentiment d'avoir perdu une part de lui-même. Son coeur était vide et son esprit libre de toute pensée.Il ressentait un vague sentiment de tristesse . Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer. Legolas monta dans sa chambre d'hôte et se déshabilla il mit une tunique grise avec une cote de mithril ( je sais pas si ca se dit) au dessus, et encore au dessus une cape grisâtre.Il tressa soigneusement ses mèches de manière elfique et rechargea son carquois de flèches, mit son épée au fourreau, accrocha son arc à son dos, et glissa deux poignards dans chacunes de ses bottes. Une fois qu'il fut prêt il descendit rejoindre la communauté qui l'attendait ainsi que Aragorn. Celui-ci fit une sortie majestueuse et grimpa sur son cheval. Ils avancèrent ainsi en rang , pistés par les soldats, les femmes et les enfants.Chacuns avait un regard désespéré et infiltrait leur peur à leurs chevaux. Ceux ci tremblaient légèrement , s'attendant à leur future bataille ... La communauté, elle, riait joyeusement aux blagues de Merry et Pippin.Merry s'amusait à faire tourner en rond le mulet que Pippin avait prit,avec une carotte. Celui ci têtu continuait à essayer de mordre la carotte qui lui pendait à vingt centimètres des naseaux. Lorsqu'il en eut marre, il fit une ruade , renversant au passage Pippin au sol et faisait rire comme des félés les membres qui voyaient la petite scène d'acrobatie.Merry se tordait de rire et se tenait les côtes tant il n'en pouvant plus. Il se calmèrent petit à petit , et à chaque fois qu'ils pensèrent à cet incident ils hurlaient de rire comme des malades.Ils continuèrent leur route en direction du gouffre de helm.  
  
A suivre .... 


	8. Le Gouffre De Helm

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
voila , j'ai fini le chapitre 8 .... je suis un peu en manque d inspi mais j essaie, dites tjs votre avis dan les review et faites moi parvenir vos idees par e mail a samanq_amandine@hotmail.com !   
  
merci  
  
PS : l'itinéraire de la communauté ne sera pas le même que dans le livre ou film ; je vais mettre des actions déplacées et des villes aussi à d'autres moment de l 'histoire !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le Gouffre de Helm.  
  
Ils arrivèrent en débût de soirée au Gouffre de Helm.Chacun avait peur de perdre la bataille mais lorsqu'il franchirent le portail du Gouffre, ils entendirent une douce voix s'élever des sous sols. Elendë descendit secrètement et alla voir cette personne. Elle découvrit une jeune humaine, tremblante qui tenait son enfant dans les bras . Elle chantait doucement mais fort, faisant renaître l'espoir des soldats.Elendë s'approcha d'elle pour mieux écouter :  
  
La vision du monde ne sera que de feu,   
  
si l'on laisse la chance au seigneur des ténèbres de gagner,  
  
alors, soldats, regardez-vous, vous êtes armés,   
  
vous pouvez être courageux si vous voulez sauver votre famille   
  
et ce monde de l'emprise des tenebres.  
  
Allons-y les amis , levez vos arcs,  
  
bandez-les et préparez vous à tirer sur ces immondes bêtes.  
  
Ceux qui sont près de la porte, poussez de toutes vos forces ,  
  
il ne faut pas qu'ils passent , avant que la porte ne tombent ,  
  
reculez mettez vous en position de combat,  
  
et mettez votre épée en direction de la porte,  
  
il ne faut pas qu'ils gagnent,  
  
sinon nous serons perdus !  
  
Continuez à vous battre, vaillants guerriers,  
  
Vous allez gagner si vous avez cette volonté,  
  
battez vous pour vos familles,  
  
pour qu'une nouvelle ère renaisse !  
  
Continuez , gardez votre courage ,  
  
et battez vous !  
  
Elle chantait d'une voix cristalline, et regardait de loin la bataille qui faisait rage. Tout au long de la bataille elle chantait cette chanson, forcant les guerriers à garder leur courage. La fin de la bataille approchait , la bataille avait été rude ... :  
  
***** FLASH BACK *****  
  
Une tempête de flèches accueillait en même temps les armées de l'Isengard, en même temps qu'une grêle de pierres.Ils fléchirent, se débandèrent et s'enfuirent; ils chargèrent encore et se débandèrent à plusieurs reprises.Et chaque fois , comme la marée montante, ils s'arrêtaient en un point plus élevé.Les trompettes retentirent de nouveau; et une foule d'hommes hurlants bondit en avant.Ils tenaient leurs grands boucliers au-dessus d'eux comme un toit, et ils portaient parmis eux les troncs de deux puissants arbres Derrière se pressaients des archers orcques, qui lançaient une grêle de traits sur les archers des murs.Ils atteignirent les portes. Les arbres , balancés par des bras vigoureux, frappaient les battants avec un grondement fracassant.Quand un homme tombait, écrasé par une pierre précipitée d'en haut, deux autres s'élancaient pour prendre sa place.Maintes et maintes fois, les béliers se balancaient et s'abataient.Eomer et Aragorn se tenaient ensemble sur le mur du Gouffre. Ils entendaient le rugissement des voix et le bruit sourd des béliers; et tout à coup, à la lumière d'un éclair, ils virent le péril qui menacait les portes.La bataille fesait rage, tous les soldats se battaient vaillement ... Un elfe blond se battait dans un coin reculé avec six orcques . Un tentait de l'attaquer par derrière mais Elendë avait prévenu cet elfe du nom de Haldir . Mais il n'avait pas réussit à contrer cette attaque et avait reçu l'épée de l'orcque dans le dos en poussant un hurlement de douleur.Elle avançait alors vers Haldir et commencait à battre les orcques qui voulaient l'achever avec de la rage au coeur. Lorsqu'elle eut tué le dernier orcque et se précipitait vers Haldir et l'avait pris dans les bras afin de le transporter dans les égouts , là où il y avait les femmes , enfants et vieux . Elle le déposait délicatement à terre et courait chercher des affaires pour le soigner . Il était gravement blessé au dos et au bras . Elle lui faisait un grand bandage dans son dos qui couvrait son épaule et prenait en même temps son bras . Haldir ouvrait les yeux . Elendë pria en silence en demandant à Manwë de sauver Haldir et de lui transmettre sa douleur pour qu'il ne la ressente plus . Elendë fut prise de spasmes violents qui la secouait sans pitié . Haldir la regardait bizarrement puis essayait de la calmer . Au bout de dix minutes la douleur partait . Elendë sortait des égouts pour se précipiter vers les remparts où elle vit Legolas qui allait tomber dans le vide . Elle courut à en perdre haleine et le rattrappait du bout des doigts . Elle le ramenait sur le sol et vit , Gimli , secoué par un troll .Elendë bandait son arc juste avant de décocher une flèche qui allait se loger dans la tête du troll , en frolant rapidement l'oreille du nain , ce qui eu pour effet de tuer le troll.Ils continuaient leur combat sans qu'aucun secours n'avait eu besoin de recourir . Vers la fin de la bataille , des cris de joies étaient poussés du genre : Vive le gondor ! ... Et des fous rires de joies aussi résonnaient . Elle ne trouvait pas Aragorn , elle décida d'aller voir sur le champs de bataille et vit avec horreur , Aragorn en train de se faire achever par un orc rescapé . Elle accourrait et trancha net la tête de l'orc , et regarda aragorn qui était dans un piteux état . Le bras ensanglanté ainsi que sa jambe . Elendë l'aidait à se relever et allait ainsi le soigner. Elle avait gardé pendant toute la bataille sa capuche pour éviter d'être repérée   
  
***** FIN DU FLASH BACK ******  
  
Elle sillonnait les rues à la recherche de Legolas . Elle le trouva tout en haut ...  
  
- Legolas ! dit elle en rabattant sa capuche  
  
- Elendë !! Mais que fais-tu ici , au Gouffre de Helm ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Repense à ma dernière parole à Edoras, jeune prince .  
  
- Ah oui.... Mais tu t'es battue   
  
- Oui  
  
- Et tu es blessée ! fit-il en lui montrant son bras.  
  
Elendë fit une grimace en disant que ce n'était rien mais Legolas insista pour la soigner .  
  
- Pourquoi t'es-tu battue? demanda-t-il  
  
- Je ne sais pas , peut-être pour veiller sur un être cher, et pour vérifier si il sort vivant de la bataille ! dit elle narquoisement.  
  
- Et qui est cet heureux être cher ?   
  
- mmmh..... Toi !  
  
- Ah bon , je croyais que tu venais voir quelqu'un d'autre .   
  
- Ca se peut mais ... nan ! répondit elle en souriant  
  
Legolas la regarda tendrement et lui rendit son sourire.Plus une parole ne fut échangée, il se regardait tout les deux droit dans les yeux et intensément.Ils regardèrent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre , le lever du soleil. Legolas jouait doucement avec les cheveux d'Elendë et lui fit des petites tresses.La jeune fille s'endormit et Legolas se coucha en prenant soin de ne pas la reveiller.La nuit passa rapidement pour eux deux. Une légère brise de vent réveilla le prince qui lui regarda dormir Elendë . Il la trouvait belle quand elle dormait comme quand elle était réveillée. Il la réveilla en lui murmurant à l'oreille :  
  
- On se réveille princesse !  
  
- mmh , pas maintenant , je suis bien dans tes bras : dit elle  
  
Elle rougit légèrement en se repetant machinalement sa phrase.Legolas le remarqua et resserra son étreinte sur elle. Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front.Au bout de vingt minutes, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit que Legolas l'avait regardée pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux.Ils se levèrent et allèrent manger un morceau auprès de la communauté.Ils arrivèrent et laissèrent la communauté dormir. Ils allumèrent un feu et prirent des lembas.  
  
- Euh....   
  
- quoi?  
  
- Legolas? interpella Elendë  
  
- Oui?   
  
- Est-ce que ... que... je ...je pourrais venir avec la communauté , poursuivre le voyage avec vous? bégaya-t-elle  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il faut demander à Gandalf !  
  
Elendë se leva et alla près de Gandalf et reposa sa question  
  
- Gandalf ?  
  
- Gandalf !! Heho !! La terre appelle la lune !! Vous m'entendez ? Jonita !!  
  
Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et la regarda étrangement comme si elle était un alien.  
  
- Quoi , vous pensez que je suis une martienne ? C'est pas parce que j'ai une mauvaise circulation sanguine et que je suis folle qu'il faut croire ca !  
  
- Je... Je n'ai rien pensé de cela !  
  
- Ah , mon oeil !  
  
- Bon , oui , que me voulez-vous ?  
  
- J'aimerais vous demander si...  
  
- Si ? l'encoura-t-il  
  
- Sijepouvaisvoussuivreàtraversvotrechemin,vousaccompagnerquoi!dit elle en machant ses mots  
  
- Pardon ? fit il en rigolant  
  
- Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais vous suivre à travers votre chemin pour vous accompagner !  
  
- Je ne pense pas que vous seriez en sécurité avec nous !  
  
- Osez vous prétendre que je suis faible et nulle ?  
  
- Non , non , mais ....  
  
- J'ai fait la bataille du Gouffre de Helm avec vous !!! J'ai résisté ! Je ne suis pas faible et sans défense !  
  
- Ca va , ca va, d'accord , vous pouvez nous accompagner !  
  
- YOUPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! cria-t-elle  
  
Les compagnons qui dormaient toujours furent réveillés en sursaut par le cri strident d'Elendë et Aragorn eut le reflexe de sortir son épée et de la pointer devant lui.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? hurla Gimli , furieux d'avoir été reveillé pour rien  
  
- Rien qui ne doive vous mettre dans cet état maître nain ! intervint Legolas  
  
- Ah , groumf....grogna Gimli  
  
- Bon sinon qu'est ce qu il y a ? Pourquoi ce cri soudain plein de joie?demanda Aragorn  
  
- Oh , ce n'est pas si important, à part que je vais vous accompagner durant votre quête !  
  
- QUOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
  
- Bah oui , quoi , ca te plaît pas ? Tant pis pour toi ! dit elle  
  
- GANDALF POURQUOI LAISSEZ VOUS UNE JEUNE FILLE FAIBLE PARTIR AVEC NOUS !! hurla t il  
  
- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ALORS FAITES ATENTION A VOUS !!! fulmina t elle  
  
- PROUVEZ LE !  
  
- D ACCORD ALLEZ CHERCHER VOTRE EPEE !!!  
  
Aragorn et Elendë allèrent tout deux chercher leur épée et revinrent au centre du cercle et se defièrent du regard. Aragorn lanca l'attaque vers le flanc gauche d'elendë qui le contra à revers et dirigea sa lame vers le ventre d'Aragorn . Celui ci se défendit et recula d'un pas avant de se faire de nouveau charger par Elendë qui se battait vigoureusement.Un coup vers la droite , vers le haut et puis gauche et elle attaqua le ventre d'aragorn. Celui ci ne conpris pas son triangle et ne put se defendre. Elle jeta son épée et lui donna simplement un coup de poing dans le ventre pour ne pas le faire saigner . Celle ci arrêta tout de suite de se battre après son coup de poing pour répliquer pendant que son adversaire reprenait son souffle :  
  
- Alors , est-ce que je suis faible ? dit elle d'un air hautain  
  
- Euh non , pas faible mais prétentieuse !!  
  
Elendë fit celle qui n'avait rien entendit , reprit son épée et alla près de Crin Blanc pour le laver.  
  
-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! hurla Gimli . AHAHA Aragorn s'est fait avoir par une fille ... AHAH c'est trop ca !  
  
- GIMLI FERMEZ LA !!   
  
- humpf huhu, Aragorn , admettez le que vous avez été batut par une fille et plus jeune que vous en plus ! dit Gandalf  
  
Aragorn pesta contre lui meme et alla chercher son cheval .  
  
- On part , on va vers Minas Tirith !! cria Aragorn  
  
Gimli alla chercher son cheval en s'esclaffant. Le reste de la communauté monta sur son cheval et suivait Aragorn en silence.Legolas admirait les cheveux d'Elendë se balancer au rythme du trot de Crin Blanc et l'admira pendant un court instant.Ils continuèrent de se diriger vers Minas Tirith , avec la discussion qui revenait vers eux peu à peu....  
  
A SUIVRE ..... 


	9. Minas Tirith, Une Aube Nouvelle P1

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Hello! Apparement soit vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à lire ma fic ( ca je m'en doute) ou soit vous n'avez pas d'idées pour la suite. C'est pas grave mais merci quand même à Louna, Ringfacwen et Amandine ! Je vous remercie pour vos review. Louna la tienne va bientot arriver ! Ah oui ! quand vous reviewez essayez de répondre à mes questions en bas ! Pour me faire pardonner, vous aures ce chapitre mais beaucoup plus long que les autres !   
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 9 : Minas Tirith , une aube nouvelle !( partie une )  
  
La nuit tombait déjà, les étoiles commencaient à tâcher le ciel de leur luminosité.Le ciel s'assombrissait très fort en ce moment. La communauté avancait d'un pas paisible vers Minas Tirith.Ils avaient déjà passé Fort-le-cor et Edoras. Ils étaient près de Donharrow , situé à quelques miles des chutes de Rauros. Comme la nuit était tombée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour dormir à cet endroit. Il y avait des buissons , des rochers et des arbres un peu partout. Le terrain de jeu préféré d'Elendë.Ils installèrent leur campement tandis que Legolas allait chercher du bois.Elendë se mit à préparer des petits plats avec ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle avait attrapé deux lapins et avait pêché une dizaine de truites.Elle les faisait griller grâce au feu que Aragorn avait produit.Chacun s'assit alors sur un troncon de bois et discuta avec son voisin de tout et de rien pendant que Legolas distribuait à chacun un lembas.Elendë mangeait à petites bouchées son morceau de Lembas. Elle semblait rêveuse et aussi inquiète.Elle se retira et descendit vers la rivière. Elle continua à marcher et arriva aux chutes de rauros.Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et se déshabilla.Une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle alla dans l'eau, aspergant au passage ses longs cheveux chatains clairs, maintenant éclaircis par les rayons du soleil.Elle nagea quelques instant et alla se déssaltérer sous les chutes pour faire comme une douche. La cascade retombait à un mouvement léger et rapide .Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se laver elle se sécha avec des sortes d'essuis qu'Elrond lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était en Lorien.Elle se rhabilla et s'assit sur un rocher pour méditer quelques instants. Elle s'assoupissait peu à peu mais un petit bruit provenant de la clairière la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle observa attentivement les alentours et sentit une présence légère, elfique.Elle se rassura et ferma lentement les yeux.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici Sargonnäth ? demanda l'elfe  
  
Elendë se retourna et le fixa intensément...  
  
- Bah me laver , pourquoi cette question ptit elfe ?  
  
- Comme ca...  
  
Il s'approcha et se coucha près d'elle. Elle appuya sa tête sur son torse et le regarda.La lumiète des étoiles se relfetait dans ses yeux mer.Une étoile filante passa. Ce fut comme une étincelle dans ses yeux.  
  
- Fais un voeu Sargone !  
  
- Mmmmmhhh....... voilà c'est fait ! s'exlama elendë  
  
Elle souria pendant que lui, relfechissait à son voeu. Une demi seconde après il l'eut trouvé et cria ...  
  
- Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai trouvé !!!   
  
- Muhahahahaha !!! C'était pas si dur que ca tit elfe! se moqua-t-elle  
  
- Très marrant Sar' !!  
  
Il la fit retomber sur le soleil et l'emprisonna à terre grâce à son poid. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux . Legolas avait la même étincelle de vie dans ses yeux bleus .Il lui retint les jambes grâce aux siennes et commenca à la chatouiller. Elle suffoquait tout en rigolant sous le glissement des mains de Legolas.Lorsqu'il s'arrêta il s'allongea sur elle sans tenir compte de ses protestations.Elle commencait à avoir chaud , chose due à la présence de Legolas sur elle.Elle se leva, laissant Legolas retomber sur le sol et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le campement sous le regard incompréhensif de son ami.  
  
- Heye !! Attends-moi ! Chiteplait !!! Cria Legolas  
  
Elle s'arrêta, attendant qu'il arrive à ses côtés et qu'il reprenne son souffle.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ca ? demanda t il , haletant  
  
- J'avais chaud !   
  
- Ah, fallait me le dire ! dit-il tristement  
  
- Désolée si je t'ai fait du mal mon tit elfe ! lui murmura t elle en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras et mit sa tête dans son cou pendant que lui mettait ses mains autour de ses hanches.Il l'observait tendrement et changea la direction de son regard en rougissant lorsqu'elle releva la tête en le regardant bizarement.  
  
- Sargonnäth ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Est ce que pour toi, un meilleur ami peut t'embrasser ?  
  
- Je pense .... dit elle en pensant qu'il voulait le faire sur la joue  
  
Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte un mur. Il releva son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Elendë brillait, des souvenirs affreux lui revenaient à la mémoire. Quant à Legolas il avait les yeux brillants de désir longtemps refoulé.Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants puiis leurs visages se rapprochèrent peu à peu.Il avait peur d'aller trop vite et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elendë ,elle, était confuse . Normalement si c'était sur la joue, il n'aurait pas fait cela.Elle reprit brusquement conscience de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres attraper les siennes et se presser l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne savait que faire, elle se rappella qu'elle ne devait pas donner de faux espoir à Legolas et le repoussa sauvagement.Il était troublé par sa réaction, pensant, qu'il pouvait comme elle le lui avait dit.Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de désir, mais de colère et de désespoir.Elle s'éloigna en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus perspicace dans ses réflexions.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée Legolas , je ne pensais pas comme ca moi ! lâcha-t-elle à voix basse  
  
Legolas perçut ses paroles et fut envahit d'une douleur impossible . Il hurla sa douleur sur Arda.En entendant cela, Elendë se retourna et courut jusqu'à son ami . Elle le prit dans ses bras et voulut lui parler comme une mère mais n'y parvint pas, rongée par l'inquiétude.  
  
- Je suis désolée Legolas ! murmura-t-elle  
  
Il s'arrêta de sangloter , releva lentement sa tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux . Ignorant toute source de chaleur montant dans son corps, Elendë soutint son regard avec ferveur.  
  
- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? demanda-t-il  
  
Elle fut choquée d'apprendre que SON meilleur AMI l'aimait. Elle , elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments envers lui mais n'avait jamais recherché à le savoir. Elle savait qu'il était son ami et qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle mais elle semblait éprouver aucun sentiments à son égard.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ca mon elfe !  
  
Soudainement une lueur raviva la prunelle de ses yeux en entendant la phrase de son amie.Il esperait de tout son coeur qu'un jour elle soit sienne et cela à jamais.  
  
- Alors, que....que ressents-tu pour moi ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Attends c'est moi ou alors Legolas Vertefeuille ,LE prince de Mirkwood avoue ses sentiments à une simple guerrière ? se moqua-t-elle  
  
Il en resta bouche-bée, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il dévoilait en partie ses sentiments pour elle  
  
- Euh ...tu n'es pas une simple guerriere tu es aussi ma meilleure amie !  
  
- Ecoute Legolas , je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou si je ne t'aime pas . Je ne sais pas le déterminer tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
  
Il acquisa silencieusement et se leva avec elle afin de rejoindre le campement.Elle s'assit sur un tronc et regarda le feu. Legolas la regarda et alla s'assoir sur un rocher, comme à son habitude mais pour affuter ses flèches.Elendë s'endormit en ne pensant qu'à une seule personne : Legolas !   
  
Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil entra en collision avec les paupières d'Elendë et .....PAF !! Ca fait des chocapics ! Chocappppiiiiiiiiicccc de nestlé (8) C'est fort en chocolat ! (8) .... ( NDA : hi hi ca m est revenu !! )  
  
- Grmbl on dirait que même le soleil est contre moi !! grommela elendë  
  
- Ah ah !!!! De toute façon si ce n'était pas le soleil qui t'aurait réveillée ce serait quelqu'un d'entre nous ! ricana Legolas ( NDA : j'le vois pas ricaner mon lego, ca ne lui irait pas !! )  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Parce que nous allons lever le camp , IDIOTE !! répondit Aragorn , toujours en colère contre elle.  
  
- Pardon ? Pouvez-vous repéter ? Je pense que j'ai mal entendu !  
  
- Je vous ai traitée d'idiote ! reprit il calmement  
  
- EST CE QUE MOI JE VOUS AI TRAITE DE SALE RÔDEUR DEGOUTANT QUI VA AVEC LES PORCS SE ROULER DANS LA BOUE?? hurla-t-elle  
  
Juste au moment où elle prononca le mot " porcs " un rot bruyant retentit de derrière elle, venant de la gorge de Merry qui venait d'ingurgiter un roti de porc .  
  
- ET VOUS AUSSI VOUS ETES UN PORC!!! VOUS POURRIEZ AU MOINS VOUS EXCUSER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria t elle  
  
- Hé !! une minute Sargonnät ! Tu ne lui as même pas laisser le temps de s excuser et....intervint Legolas  
  
- Ca c'est vrai d'abord !! riposta Merry  
  
- Mouaiche !   
  
Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et rageur et se dirigea vers Crin Blanc.Legolas continua de la regarder tristement comme la veille, au moment où elle l'avait repoussé.  
  
Elle grimpa sur son cheval qui poussa un hénissement plaintif lorsqu'elle l'aggripa fortement .C'était la première fois que sa maîtresse ne le traîtait pas avec douceur.  
  
Lui aussi était découragé par le changement d'attitude d'elendë.  
  
- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de devenir l'amie d'Aragorn ? demanda une voix peu familière  
  
- Parce que, il n'avait pas à me traîter comme de la vermine dès la première fois !!!! murmura-t-elle  
  
- Ah bon, mais pourtant , vous sembleriez faits l'un pour l'autre si vous essayez de vous entendre avec lui ! continua Gandalf  
  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce rôdeur. Et puis je le déteste !   
  
-Pourtant vous allez sûrement l'aimer demoiselle !  
  
- JAMAIS !!! cria t elle , faisant sursauter le reste de la compagnie  
  
- JAMAIS , JAMAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS JE N AIMERAIS CET HOMME !  
  
- Calmez vous demoiselle ! Mais c'est une des voies possible de votre futur ! expliqua-t-il  
  
- Que se passe-t-il , qui n'aimerait-elle jamais ?? demanda Legolas, prit d'une folle inquiétude  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas tit elfe , ce n'est pas de toi dont il est question. Je te dirais son nom plus que répugnant plus tard !Repondit Elendë  
  
- Pourquoi te montres-tu si cruelle, je n'ai jamais connu cette Elendë !!dit Legolas  
  
- L'Elendë que j'ai connu , était gentille, douce, attentive , avait toutes les qualités. Et maintenant elle se montre cruelle et méchante continua-t-il  
  
Lorsqu'il prononca le mot cruelle une chanson paillarde revint dans la mémoire d'Elendë, une chanson avec une certaine fanchon :   
  
Ami , il faut faire une pause  
  
J'apercois l'ombre d'un client  
  
Buvons à l'aimable fanchon  
  
Chantons pour elle quelque chose  
  
( REFRAIN )  
  
Et ah ce que son entretien est doux,  
  
Qu'elle a de mérite et de gloire ,  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire , elle aime à boire , elle à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Oui comme nous, oui comme nous !  
  
Oui comme nous   
  
Fanchon quoique bonne chrétienne,  
  
Fut baptisée avec du vin  
  
Un bourguinion fut son parrain,  
  
Une bretonne sa marraine   
  
  
  
Et ah ce que son entretien est doux,  
  
Qu'elle a de mérite et de gloire ,  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire , elle aime à boire , elle à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Oui comme nous, oui comme nous !  
  
Oui comme nous   
  
Fanchon préfère la grillade,  
  
A d'autres mets plus délicats.  
  
Son teint prend un nouvel éclat,  
  
Lorsqu'on lui verse une rasade .  
  
Et ah ce que son entretien est doux,  
  
Qu'elle a de mérite et de gloire ,  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire , elle aime à boire , elle à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Oui comme nous, oui comme nous !  
  
Oui comme nous   
  
Fanchon ne se montre cruelle,  
  
Que lorsqu'on lui parle d'amour,  
  
Mais moi si je lui fais la cour,  
  
C'est pour m'ennivreer avec elle.  
  
Et ah ce que son entretien est doux,  
  
Qu'elle a de mérite et de gloire ,  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire , elle aime à boire , elle à chanter comme nous  
  
Elle aime à rire elle aime à boire  
  
Elle aime à chanter comme nous  
  
Oui comme nous, oui comme nous !  
  
Oui comme nous   
  
Cette chanson lui revenait en tête, elle crut alors qu'elle était vraiment comme cette fanchon, la description de Legolas.  
  
Elle continua d'avancer sur son cheval en trottant . Tête baissée, elle écoutait les ragôts d'Aragorn du genre * Le treizieme Maréchal et tatata...* *Théoden du Rohan devient un peu fou * *J'ai hâte de retrouver Arwen , dommage que là où l'on va elle n'y sera pas ! *  
  
Ces discussions étaient tellements ennuyeuses que même les autres membres préfèraient regarder au loin , essayer de repérer des troupes d'orcs ....  
  
C'était l'aube les grillons crissaient toujoursau rythme des nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel. Le vetn était levé et soufflait fort. Il n'y allait pas de main morte.Il rapporta à la communauté une discussion d'un Uruk-Haï à un autres.  
  
" Hé tu connais l'histoire de Sauron aux toilettes ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Non ! Répondit l'autre  
  
- Bah je ne sais pas non plus vu qu'il a fermé sa porte à clé ! C'est comme Luth qui s'est barricadé dans sa misérable tour !!  
  
-- Mouahaha arf arf , elle est excellente celle la !! ria le deuxieme "  
  
La communauté qui avait entendu la blague s'exclaffait bruyamment mis à part Elendë qui boudait dans son coin et Aragorn qui discutait avec son cheval.  
  
- Tu vois ca ca s'appelle un rocher ! dit-il en désignant ZE rocher   
  
- Pfffffff !! pensa le cheval ( NDA : j'voit de là le cheval penser ca avec une petite bulle de pensée au dessus de sa tête )   
  
- Et ca c'est de l'herbe !  
  
- Toi t'en aurais pas fumé ? cracha Elendë  
  
- Pourquoi ?? demanda-t-il incompréhensif  
  
- Vous parlez à votre cheval comme si c'était le dernier des abrutis que vous êtes! Vous êtes fou ou bien vous êtes débile profond depuis la naissance ?  
  
- Grmbl !! grogna t il  
  
-Oh mais non , suis-je bête ! On va avoir un roi qui ne sait même pas compter deux par deux . Apparement je ne suis pas la seule à être folle !! Sauf que lui c'est débile profond et un fou ... d'Arwen !!  
  
- C... Comment savez-vous cela ??!!!  
  
- Simple, lorsque vous parlez d'Arwen une vague de tendresse vous submerge !!!!  
  
Ils continuèrent leur route , chacun de son côté . Elendë était perdue dans ses pensées. Des bribes de son passé lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire . Une douleur violente la prit d'assaut , tellement violente qu'elle en tomba de son cheval ( NDA : MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF !). Elle se tenait la tête comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'envole par un simple coup de vent.  
  
- Ca va ? Votre tête ne tient plus sur vos épaules ? Ou alors c'est le poid de votre stupidité est tellement lourd que vos épaules ne savent même plus le supporter ! Ironisa-t-il.  
  
Elle commenca à saigner près de ses oreilles, des cicatrices refirent leur apparition, elle saigna à la lèvre inférieure . Son passé revenait en force. Elle le revivait, tellement, que toutes ses blessures avaient refait surface...  
  
- ELENDË !!! cria Legolas  
  
Il accourut et s'agenouilla près d'elle.Son visage se tordait de douleur  
  
********** FLASH BACK **********  
  
Elle habitait en Belgique, dans sa petite maison de Chapelle-lez-Herlaimont.Son père était partit à la guerre, comme son grand frère .Elle avait voulu les suivres mais s'était directement fait voir et remballée pour son village natal.Elle s'habillait avec une grosse tunique bleue, fesait ses cheveux en chignon. Elle avait déposé un casque dur comme le fer, ( NDA : Bah ca c'est normal puisqu'il ETAIT en fer !! ) mit de grosses bottes et accroché son fusil à baillonnette dans son dos . Elle sortit discrètement de sa petite maison et courut vers le campement . Elle s'y installa , fesant comme si de rien n'était et se remémora qu'on était en 1915 et qu'elle se battait contre les Allemands ( je sais plus contre qui elle se battait normalement mais bon ... faut bien mettre un nom de pays !! )Son père avait été deux ans plus tôt en Allemagne, déposer une bombe près du mur de Berlin , sous ordre de son capitaine , et l'avait ainsi donc fait exploser.Il s'était fait surprendre et avait directement embarqué dans sa voiture immatriculée : ZDK-697 qui était une plaque Belge.Alors les Allemands avaient décidé de prendre leur vengeance et avaient attaqué la Belgique un an après la chute du mur de Berlin. La guerre frappait à la porte de la Belgique et menacait d'éclater . Et elle avait finalement bel et bien débuté !! ...Des soldats fesaient la ronde dans les tranchées pendant la nuit. De la journée les coups de canons fusaient de tous les côtés,ainsi que les coups de fusils . Les Allemands se rapprochaient trop au goût d'Elendë , appelée dans son pays natal : Amanda .Amanda s'était infiltré la nuit près des tranchées et avait déposé une bombe l'endroit où les soldats ennemis se réunissaient pour les ordres. Sa bombe avait explosé et avait déclenché une guerre nocturne. Des coups de feux illuminaient l'horizon et les étoiles éclairaient faiblement le ciel . Amanda était partie avec un régiment pour abattre des soldats Allemands. Ceux ci avaient abandonné leurs fusils pour des sabres, vu que l'ennemi était trop proche Elle avait attaqué le flanc droit et donc avait rencontré un ennemi beaucoup plus redoutable que le soldat : le général . Elle avait l'impression d'être seule avec lui et qu'il la provoquait en duel. Elle l'attaqua à la hanche , ce qu'il contra avec facilité. Mais plus elle changeait de côté , plus elle allait vite dans ses attaques. A la fin elle l'avait bel et bien tué.Le temps qu'elle tue ce général , les belges avaient écrasé les allemands en ouvrant les vannes de l'Yser; Donc l'eau s'est répandue partout et avait repoussé les allemands et en avait noyés pas mal .Voilà d'où provenait les blessures d'Elendë  
  
************ FIN DU FLASH BACK *********  
  
Elle était pliée en quatre par la douleur pendant qu'Aragorn se dépêchait de faire appel à ses dons de guérisseur pour la soigner.Ses blessures étaient inquiétantes.  
  
Pendant cette guerre , sa famille avait été appellée en Allemagne et avait été torturée et tuée sous les yeux d'Elendë. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas la tuer vu son âge.Mais elle avait gardé des blessures très graves de son enfance .Tout le monde s'affairait autour d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter et la soigner.A la fin aragorn dut crier pour pouvoir laisser Elendë respirer.Legolas la regardait , une lueur d'inquiétude largement visible dans ses yeux .Il était vraiment inquiet pour son amour et se sentait impuissant. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens lorsqu'Aragorn eut fini de soigner ce qu'il pouvait il se releva et regarda la communauté d'un air grave prévoyant le pire .  
  
- Mes amis, cette jeune fille est gravement blessée, j'ai soigné ce que j'ai put, mais elle saura tenir assez longtemps dans cet état. Lorsque nous verrons Elrond, il faudra l'emmener voir Elendë pour finir de panser ses blessures.Mais cependant, quelqu'un devra monter avec Elendë pour la tenir sinon elle risque de tomber.dit-il  
  
Legolas acquisa et s'avanca Elendë et la releva.  
  
- Je vais la prendre avec moi. Dit Legolas  
  
- Okay. admit Aragorn  
  
- Gimli ? Saurez-vous vous tenir correctement sur votre cheval ?demanda t il  
  
- Moaaa? Mais evidement regardez ! dit il en grimpant sur son cheval.  
  
Aussitôt que son derriere toucha la selle, le cheval se cabra et fit une ruade , entrainant Gimli dans une chute .La communauté était morte de rire, ainsi qu'Elendë .  
  
- Ah bon ? Bah vous devrez apprendre tout seul !  
  
- Groumpf  
  
Il hissa Elendë sur le dos de son cheval et grimpa à sa suite.Il montait pour la première fois Crin Blanc.Elendë murmura à son cheval de faire confiance en Legolas car il ne lui voulait que du bien.Cela rassura Legolas qui mit au trot le cheval d'Elendë .Il la tenait doucement par la taille pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il avait posé sa tête sur celle d'Elendë qui était posée contre son torse .Le cheval avancait monotonement.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda Legolas après 2h30 de route silencieuse. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
- Je... J'ai revu mon passé.expliqua-t-elle , les yeux encore bouffis.  
  
- Oui, mais comment était ton passé ?  
  
- Horrible .  
  
- Raconte nous !  
  
Une fois que Legolas eut posé sa requête , Elendë se mit à cracher le morceau, depuis le moment où ils étaient tous tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, c'est-à-dire le moment où elle fut prise dans le vortex qui l'a menée jusqu'ici. Tous étaient accrochés à ses lèvres pendant son récit . Certains écarquillant les yeux , d'autres restèrent bouche-bée pendant toute l'histoire, la bouche en :-O . Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Legolas referma sa bouche et ses yeux reprirent leur taille normale :  
  
- Donc c'est de là que viens tes blessures ? questionna-t-il   
  
- Oui. dit elle sombrement  
  
- Quel monstre cet allemand ! Torturer et tuer sa famille devant ses yeux ! Alors qu'elle était encore enfant !!! lâcha Merry  
  
- Ah ca oui !! commenta Gimli de sa voix bourrue   
  
- Je te plains Elendë ! dit Boromir  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien , continuons notre route vers Minas Tirith ! cracha-t-elle  
  
Leur route se pousuivit sans fin ...* Honneur à la fiction : la route se poursuit sans fin !! lol * Enfin, pour Elendë.La communauté commentait le passé d'Elendë. Quasiment toute la communauté en déduisit que c'était de là que venait la cruauté rare et la rancune d'Elendë.  
  
- Donc ton ancien prénom était Amanda ? demanda Legolas  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Mais que signifiait-il ?  
  
- Qui mérite d'être aimée. dit elle tristement  
  
- Et oui , tu le mérite vraiment et tu l'es par beaucoup de personnes ! murmura-t-il en rougissant lorsqu'elle releva sa tête pour croiser son regard.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt puisque la nuit passée, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormis ce qui n'est pas pratique ( NDA : No comment ! ). Sa tête allait d'un côté à l'autre du torse de Legolas au rythme du trot de son cheval . Lorsque sa patte gauche touchait le sol la tête d'Elendë allait vers la gauche. Elle était vraiment mignonne à voir.Legolas la regardait avec tendresse et tristesse.  
  
- Hum , je vois que vous vous êtes attaché à cette jeune fille ! déclara Gandalf  
  
Legolas se retourna brusquement , arraché à sa contemplation et regarda Gandalf.  
  
- Euh... hum , oui on peut le dire.dit il gené  
  
- Ne le cachez pas jeune elfe ! Je vois très bien que vous l'aimez ! continua Gandalf  
  
- Ca se voit tellement que ca ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Oh que oui, dans les gestes que vous faites et qui sont pour elle, ils sont tous fait avec délicatesse qui est pourtant une des qualités féminines ! afirma Gandalf  
  
- Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire ! ironisa Legolas  
  
-Vous ne l'êtes pas moins que moi !   
  
- oui...dit il  
  
- Mais je pense que vous devriez veiller sur sa sécurité jeune prince . Expliqua-t-il  
  
- Arretez de m'appeller prince je vous prie !s'écria Legolas  
  
- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Gandalf  
  
- Je déteste cela !   
  
- Bon d'accord .  
  
Gandalf s'éloigna de Legolas qui se remit aussitôt à regarder Elendë qui remuait dans son sommeil.Elle allait sûrement se réveiller.Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma directement à cause de l'intense luminosité. Elle se blottit dans la tunique de Legolas et put enfin ouvrir les yeux ; Mais elle n'en bougea pas moins car elle était très bien comme ca.Mais à un moment elle décida de relever la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Legolas et détourna aussitôt la tête gênée.Elle vit la construction massive de Minas Tirith apparaître devant ses yeux . Tout semblait calme. Ils approchèrent de l'entrée et passèrent devant les gardes après avoir donné leur identité.Ceux ci firent une révérence en voyant plusieurs princes et intendants. Ils regardèrent avec des yeux en points d'interrogation la jeune fille blottie dans les bras de Legolas qui rougit aussitôt.  
  
Minas Tirith apparaissait entièrement devant leurs yeux.La magnifique cité était devant eux. Ils étaient émerveillés parce que des réparations avaient été envisagées et entreprises.Maintenant l'ancien Minas Tirith , tout délabré réaparaissait sous un nouveau jour. La beauté de Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche ressortait à présent.  
  
Une aube nouvelle se lève à Minas Tirith...  
  
************************** A SUIVRE *************************************  
  
Bon volà c'est pas tout ca mais il est minuit. J'arrête ici. Je vous ai fais 250 lignes de plus que d'habitude , soit 2,3 fois votre chapitre général agrandit . J'ai fait un gros effort et les paroles sont réelles " Fanchon " . Voilà je continue les autres chapitres . Mettez moi une review svp et commentez ! ah oui repondez à ces questions :  
  
1) Avec qui Elendë va-t-elle finir en amour ?  
  
2) Proposez des suites possibles ou bien des suites que vous pensez qui vont arriver .  
  
3) Est-ce qu'Aragorn se liera d'amitié avec Elendë ?  
  
4) Est-ce que Gandalf avait raison sur le sujet que Aragorn et Legolas vont s'aimer ?   
  
5) Que pensez vous de ce chapitre et aussi des autres ?  
  
Voilà il y aura à chaque fois 5 questions. Maintenant je n'attends plus que le deuxieme R de Read & Review !  
  
Bigzouilles  
  
a bientot  
  
Votre dévouée Cheyna ! * je fais une révérence * 


	10. Minas Tirith, Une Aube Nouvelle P2

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Kikoo à tous ! cette fois j'ai décidé de m'y mettre plus tôt !!Même si j'ai pas mal de retard, j'ai décidé de me forcer un peu..... C'est toujours plus facile le début des fics ! Bon réponses aux reviews   
  
Piper 19 : ben c'est comme pour les autres, non pour Legolas , bin aragorn et elendë y aura dans ce chapitre la fin des hostilités pi bin a toi de juger !   
  
Lorina Wormtongue : Merci ! Moi j'adore ta fic ( celle dont tu es le réel auteur) et fille d'étable, c'est tout mignon et j'espère que c'est pas la fin de cette petite histoire ! Sinon, non ce n'est pas avec Legolas qu'elendë va finir ! Lol tout le monde tombe dans le panneau ! lol , je ne le prends pas, pourquoi, parce que legolas est un personnage assez classique donc je vais prendre un personnage qui n'a pas eu beaucoup d'éloges en romantisme ! pi c'est po graf si t'as pas de suite mais comme ca si quelqu'un aimerait voir son idée dans ma fic, bah qu'il le dise, ca ne va pas me retirer de ma trajectoire ! Je met mes idées et celles que les lecteurs me donnes si elles peuvent s'emboiter ! j'ai deja mis une idée d'une revieuweuse ...;Bon j'te laisse lire ++bisous  
  
Luthien : Merci !!!! chui contente que ca t'ai plu ! puis pour tes reponses : 1) faux ! c'est pas avec lui parce que legolas c'est l'habituel elfe seducteur qui se ramasse toutes les filles des fictions ! moi je prendrais quelqu'un de moins classique ... 2 ) pour la deuxieme , je pourrais le mettre, mais... pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? 3) ils vont devenir amis mais sans plus . 4) Bin c'est que je me suis trompee dans la question je voulais mettre ca : Est ce qu'Aragorn et Elendë vont finir amoureux ? Mais pour moi la réponse est non puisque qu'il faut le laisser a arwen , dont je me suis trompee de description dans le premier chapitre , au debut je voulais mettre que c'était legolas l'elfe qui lui apportait le dejeuner mais j'ai mis arwen sans changer la definition ....:s 5) bin merci !! bigzouilles   
  
Louna :merci ma tite louna !! Et non, ce ne sera pas avec Legolas qu'il y aura de la romance. Sauf si je le met avec un homme...Mais ca je ne sais pas si je vais mettre ca.En tout cas c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que Elendë vivra son histoire d'amour !! Lol et puis moi j'adore ta fic ( rien a voir ...) lol AOD !!!!!! VIVE AOOOOODDDDDDDDDD de Lounaaaaaaa !!! a wé, t ma fidele revieuweuse toi !! :p kissouille  
  
Atalante123 : Merci Atalante, même remarque que pour Louna avec Legolas/Elendë , ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'idées , je me débrouillerais. Je demande si certains ont des idées pour savoir aussi si ca leur ferait plaisir de voir LEUR idee dans une fic.Il y aura plus tard de l amitié avec Aragorn et Elendë. Ah oui , pour Boromir je le laisses en vie il jouera un rôle plus tard ! ...Voilàààà kissouiles !!   
  
Oui-oui : salut oui oui !! Alors merci beaucoup !! C'est le même que pour louna et atalante ! Pour le havre d'umbar j'y ai pensé aussi ! Et je comptes le mettre pour rallonger ma fic, c'est Ringfacwen qui m'a donné l'idée de les faire voyager un peu même vers les pirates ... Oui pour l'amitié d'aragorny et elen ...Pour gandalf, t'a raison c'est plutot une relation Aragorn/Elendë que je voulais poser en question mais je sais pas pk j'ai mis Legogo ! Lol, mais y aura ptetre un mini slash mais ce ne sera pas choquant ! voila kissouilees  
  
Juju74 : Merci juliette, moi aussi je te soutiendrais toujours dans tes choix et puis, toi aussi tu écris très bien, pourquoi ne pas tenter une histoire sur fanfiction.net ? Mais sinon lol pour mon surnom " la pitite future écrivain .... ^^ j't'adore !! a+ à la rentrée !! kissouilles  
  
Kissouilles aussi aux autres lecteurs !  
  
Petites précisions : 1) les reviews anonymes sont acceptées donc n'hésitez pas !! Merci 2) Elendë , le prénom de mon personne est prononcé elendé mais s'écrit normalement Elendae ....donc en réalité ca veut dire ombre d'étoile elen-étoile dae-ombre 3) Je vais commencer deux nouvelles fics la premiere en collaboration avec Louna et Amalia Lupin , elle sera sur Harry Potter dans la section humour tandis que l'autre traite sur Pirates des caraibes mais je la fais seule et cette deuxieme fic , je viens de la mettre en ligne ... allez lire si vous le désirez !  
  
R&R !  
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
Chapitre 10 : Minas Tirith , une aube nouvelle ( partie 2 )   
  
Minas Tirith resplendissait de milles feux devant eux.La cité Blanche était enfin là !! Ils y étaient arrivés.Beaucoup de monde circulait dans la ville.Des maisons , anciennement délabrées, étaient comme neuve ne laissant aucune preuve de récente bataille...La communauté monta tout en haut de la cité afin d'être reçu par Dénéthor II ,l'intendant du Gondor. Boromir sautillait sur place de joie , content de retrouver son royaume et sa famille.Ils arrivèrent sur la petit plateau , de là , était perché l'Arbre Blanc, symbole de la loyauté.Les marchands travaillaient dehors pour profiter de cette journée ensoleillée , ils travaillaient à la criée , attirant ainsi un grand nombre de clients Elendë était accotée à Legolas, remuant de temps à autres dans son sommeil. Son sommeil devint de plus en plus agité et Legolas se décida à la réveilla doucement en essayant ainsi d'éviter ses foudres.  
  
-Nous sommes arrivés Miss ! murmura-t-il.  
  
Il la secoua jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla enfin.Elle ouvrit ses paupières pour les refermer aussitôt , éblouie par la forte luminosité.Elle enfuit son visage dans la tunique du prince et resta quelques instants ainsi, confortablement posée sur le torse de Legolas. Elle releva la tête assez lentement et rougit immédiatement en croisant le regard attendrit et insistant de Legolas.  
  
- Dé...Désolée ! bafouilla-t-elle  
  
Il lui sourit , et lui répondit presque aussitôt que ce n'était rien. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil ( NA : Aïe-weuh !! Ca fait mal !! ) autour d'elle pour identifier le territoire qu'elle avait franchit inconsciemment . Elle reconnut Minas Tirith, plus belle que jamais. Si on comparait Minas Tirith et Minas Morgul , la première remporterait la palme d'or de la plus belle et joyeuse ville tandis que la deuxième aurait la palme d'or de maléfisme ! Car en plus d'être magnifique, Minas Tirith était riche en bonheur , ne montrant en aucun cas que la guerre frappait aux portes du Gondor et d'Arda tout entière et était imminente.( Na : No Comment !! é_è)  
  
- Bon lorsque tu auras fini de rêvasser , tu nous suivras ? ironisa Legolas  
  
- Mouais, j'arrive ! grinca-t-elle en s'otant du dos de son cheval .   
  
Il l'aida à descendre en essuyant sa tunique , maculée de poussière et de boue.Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château, se tenant toujours la main.Ils allaient rencontrer Denethor. Ils furent accueillis assez froidement par Denethor , étalé à terre avec Shubacca qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Un filet de bave tenait à un fil de sa mâchoire et tomba sur l'intendant déjà plein de bave. Le Warg lui avait sauté dessus dès la première occasion et se pourlaichait les babines de son travail.Denethor était assurément de très mauvaise humeur !   
  
- Bienvenue mes amis ! grogna-t-il en s'essuyant le visage  
  
- Que fait cette gamine avec vous ?continua-t-il en désignant Elendë du regard.  
  
Celle-ci lui aurait bondit dessus si Legolas n'avait pas posé sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.  
  
- Elle fait partie de la communauté ! dit Aragorn  
  
- Elle est aussi désormais le 10 ème marcheur de la compagnie ! poursuivit Gandalf  
  
- Et elle est aussi sympathique que belle ! renchérit Pippin  
  
- Et toi t'es aussi beau qu'un Uruk-Haï ! Crétin de Touque ! murmura gandalf  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Pippin  
  
- Euh , non non , je n'ai rien dit moi !! dit rapidement Gandalf comme si il avait un train qui allait à vive allure derrière lui .  
  
Legolas eut un petit rire et resserra sa main sur celle d'Elendë qui eut aussitôt un sursaut...Ils avaient une chambre pour deux pour cause de manque de pièces même si le château était très grand. Ce fut la grande joie de Legolas. Une semaine passa, sans grandes nouvelles intéressantes mis à part que Pippin avait posé un pot d'eau juste dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre des deux compères... Pendant toute cette semaine, Elendë et Legolas vivaient au jour le jour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle commencait à peine à développer des sentiments pour lui et se rappella le jour où il l'avait embrassée....C'était si doux....Si innoncent, pur et merveilleux , elle voulait recommencer ca, il lui avait volé un baiser et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ca.Ce soir-là , elle se détacha des bras du prince qui la regarda avec incompréhension, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète - bien que ce fut le cas - et elle se dirigea dehors,grimpa au mur du château pour parvenir au toît , si élevé. Legolas ne comprenant pas sa réaction, se décida de la suivre sans bruit. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas qu'il l'avait suivie mais se doutait qu'il allait la suivre.Elle était assise au bord du toît, les jambes ballotantes et pendantes dans le vide.Elle regardait avec emerveillement les étoiles, se rappellant leur création , ce qu'Arwen lui avait expliqué.Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le prince s'approcha à petits pas et la regarda tendrement .Elendë, sentant son regard appuyé, entrouvrit les yeux. Elle avait de longs cils et cela lui permettait de scruter les environs sans que l'on ne remarque qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle le regarda et l'invita à s'assoir.La nuit était douce dans les bras de Legolas. Il était heureux de la sentir aussi vivante dans ses bras . Heureux était un doux euphémisme ! Il était plus que comblé. Elle se releva, entraînement Legolas dans son mouvement et se retourna.Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.Il la regarda aussi, mais en cherchant une trace quelconque d'affection.Elle mit sa tête dans le cou du prince pendant que celui-ci l'étreignait à lui briser les os. Ils étaient bien ainsi.Elle rapprocha petit à petit sa bouche de l'oreille de son prince et l'embrassa, lui provoquant un frisson; Elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas, tout comme lui désirait qu'elle le fasse en croyait qu'il avait déjà fait un pas.  
  
- Tu m'as volé quelque chose ! lui murmura elendë  
  
- Hein ?! Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait  
  
- Un baiser !  
  
- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport !!  
  
- Moi si !dit elle en retirant sa tête de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux  
  
- Ah bon, quel rapport alors ?  
  
- Ca !  
  
Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de legolas et prit son menton dans une main pour caresser sa joue avec l'autre.Le prince ferma les yeux pour se délecter des "avances " de son amie.Il sentit une vague d'émotion lorsque sa bouche fut touchée par quelque chose de chaud et mouillé.Il mit sa main dans le cou de son amie pour approfondir le baiser et restèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement et passionément pendant 10 minutes, ne se lassant jamais du goût des lèvres de l'autre.Legolas crut que le passage était accepté et glissa une main dans le dos de sa compagne qui frissonna.Celle ci arrêta de l'embrasser et murmura un vague  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dû Legolas...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ... mais quelque chose me dit que l'on n'aurait pas dû aller jusque là. murmura-t-elle pour ne pas trop lui briser le coeur.  
  
Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage du prince qui la remplaca directement par une face impassible;..Ils restèrent enlacés pendant une demie-heure encore et descendirent dans leur chambre, toujours main dans la main.Elendë alla se changer et mis une robe de nuit en lin rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Legolas la regarda avec un regard approbateur qui la fit rougir.Celui ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ressortit avec un short noir .Elendë était restée devant la vitre à contempler la nuit dans toute sa splendeur.Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit par la taille.  
  
- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Si !  
  
- Alors viens te coucher !  
  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit faiblement tout en se dirigeant vers son lit.Elle souleva les couvertures, passa de l'autre côté du lit et se coucha tout en attendant que Legolas vienne dans le lit. Celui ci vint après 10 minutes d'observation et s'allongea près d'elle. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.Ils s'endormirent enlacés , tous deux un sourire aux lèvres.Le lendemain, le soleil perçait les tentures improvisées et réveilla Elendë qui avait son visage du côté de la fenêtre. Celle ci plissa les yeux et enfouit sa tête sur le torse de Legolas.Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement réveillée elle se leva et le regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front et le prince esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil. elle alla à la salle de bain et se lava pour s'habiller ensuite.Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre qu'elle avait gardée de son monde elle vit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Elle revint près du lit et se pencha pour murmurer à Legolas qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller et de déjeuner. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et se leva .Pendant qu'il alla se laver, elendë regarda par la fenêtre , la vue qui donnait sur les maisons. elle resta pensive le temps que Legolas se change, tout en repenssant à la soirée d'hier.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Aragorn se leva et se dirigea droit sur Legolas.  
  
- Nous allons partir pour Belfalas, c'est au sud-est. Et aussi à environ 2 jours à vol de Nazguls.dit-il  
  
Legolas acquiscea et alla manger.Le souper passa dans une ambiance joyeuse.Malgré la haine qu'Elendë ressentait pour denethor. Celui ci couvrait d'éloges son fils ainé Boromir et ne cessait de rabaisser et d'humilier Faramir .Le moment du départ s'annonca et les membres de la communauté se levèrent et se dirigèrent dehors dans les écuries.Elendë décida de laisser Shubacca à Minas Tirith par mesures de sécurité.Elle siffla au moins quatre fois après son cheval mais il ne vint pas et fut obligée de faire le voyage sur le dos d'Hazufeld avec Legolas qui était heureux de cela...Il y avait un port à Belfalas, un port très beau qui méritait une photo si seulement la photographie existait déjà à cette époque...Leur route était longue, ils avaient passé une nuit à l'extérieur mais il ler en restait encore une à passer.Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de Kunyo ( cherchez pas ca existe pas ) , une forêt très accueillante certes mais très encombrée par les branches des arbres.Ils décidèrent de dormir là cette nuit, et Elendë eut une idée grâce à l'encombrement.  
  
- Je sais ce que nous pouvons faire pour bien dormir ! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
- A ouais? et quoi si t'es si maligne ?! ironia Aragorn  
  
- Les arbres sont très serrés et donc leurs branches aussi, les branches sont très grosses, ils nous faudrait juste du bois et quelques tendons et nous pourrions faire une petite hutte dans les arbres ! expliqua-t-elle philosophiquement  
  
- Ouais ! C'est bien mais ca va nous prendre beaucoup de temps !  
  
- Non , allez chercher du bois et des tendons !  
  
La plupart s'en alla chercher ce qu'elle demandait et Legolas resta près d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Celle ci avait fermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer intensément .Elle s'était rappellée qu'étant petite, sa grand-mère africaine était un gourou. Elle lui avait apprit ce noble art et lui avait également expliqué comment assembler des choses par un regard.Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les bras chargés de tendons et de bois, ils attendirent pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Comme par magie, les tendons firent office de lianes et les morceaux de bois de murs.Tout s'assembla et démontra une cabane assez grande pour 10 .Chacun grimpa avec son tas de feuilles qui feraient office de "lit" improvisé et se coucha dessus.  
  
- Super ! s'enquit Legolas  
  
- Pour une fois, j'approuve ton idée elendë ! murmura Aragorn  
  
- Peux-tu repéter Aragorn ? Je pense que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis ! dit elle sarcastiquement  
  
- Hum, non....  
  
- Ah !! J'm'en doutais ...Bon tu veux pas arrêter les hostilités et repartir sur de bonnes bases pour essayer une amitié ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Ouais, mais juste essayer !  
  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux , sous les regards des autres, se regardant droit dans les yeux et se serrèrent la main.Elendë avait une lueur dans les yeux et un sourire de victoire.  
  
- Mais fais pas trop le chef Aragorn ! dit elle ironiquement  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard :  
  
- Bon maintenant, quelqu'un fait la garde et tout de suite ! ordonna t il  
  
- Hum, hum ...; ARAGORN !!! se fâcha Elendë  
  
Celui ci rougit et redit sa parole mais gentiment et non sous un ordre. Ce fut Legolas qui s'y colla , suivit de Gandalf et Elendë qui n'avaient pas sommeil. Pendant toute la nuit ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.Legolas jetait toutes les cinq minutes un oeil sur Elendë pour vérifier si elle souriait à ses blagues.  
  
- Vous connaissez la différence entre un avion, une chique ( NA : on va dire qu'Elendë en avait sur elle et qu'elle leur avait fait goûter !! :s ) et la famille ? demanda Elendë qui leur avait parlé des véhicules de déplacement de son monde.  
  
- Non . dirent Legolas et Gandalf en choeur  
  
- Bien, la chique colle et l'avion décolle ! .... dit elle  
  
- Mais ... Et la famille ? demanda Legolas incompréhensif  
  
- La famille ? Ca va bien !!!! finit-elle  
  
Un petit rire partit du gosier de Legolas tandis que Gandalf était en train de s'étrangler en fumant.Le lendemain, le soleil perca les trous de la cabane et reveilla les derniers paresseux. Ceux ci se levèrent difficilement et tout le monde descendit pour monter à cheval ( monter, descendre, monter descendre .....).Ils arrivèrent devant la ville majestueuse de Belfalas.Ils se dirigèrent vers les ports pour prendre place sur un bateau en direction de Tolfalas.Pendant que le bateau voguait, les vagues deferlaient sur la coque qui surmontait l'océan.Le vent dans les cheveux et Elendë dans les bras, Legolas regardait au lointain , pensant à son père ...  
  
A SUIVRE !!! .....  
  
voilà , j'ai un peu de difficultés pour le moment mais j'y suis arrivé. Si vous avez des commentaires faites les dans une reviews et répondez aussi à mes cinq questions ...  
  
1) Avec qui Elendë finirat-elle en amour ?  
  
2) Est ce que l'amitié entre Elendë et Aragorn va tenir ?  
  
3) Qui vont-ils rencontrer sur Tolfalas ?  
  
4) Que cherchent-ils de si important sur les îles ?  
  
5) Quel type d'acceuil auront-ils sur Tolfalas ?  
  
tchô, a++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	11. Un Voyage Mouvementé

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Je suis désolée pour les gros retards mais je suis en période de contrôle puis après y'aura les examens ... Donc j'ai pas trop le temps de faire ma fic..... Bon pour les reviews merci Louna , Lorina Wormtongue , Shadow ( j'ai pas compris ta question, desolee ) , arwen-cyn et Elwin .Voilà place au texte !  
  
Chapitre 11 : Un voyage mouvementé ....  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à la baie de Belfalas, et avaient loué un bateau en direction de Tolfalas..... Ils avaient dû payer avec huit arcs elfiques, deux capes, deux boucliers gondoriens et une petite bourse...mais par personne ! Ils avaoent embarqué sur un bâteau de quarante-cinq mètres de long et quinze mètres de large.Il était composé d'une cale , retransformée en chambres de voyageurs.Il y avait environ quarante lits ,tables de nuit, et hublots ; les hublots étaient disposés de façon à ce que les lits soient perpendiculaires aux fenêtres marines.Ainsi , si un voyageur le désirait, par temps orageux ou de tempête, il pouvait avoir le loisir de voir la mer se déchaîner, les flots se casser les uns sur les autres, le vent soufflant souvant du nord, levait les vagues qui surmontaient rarement les bâteaux.Lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage, les flots se déchaînaient et s'applatissaient sur la mer...Ce temps était présent ce jour même, au grand désespoir de la compagnie, qui pourtant, adore rester dehors.Legolas tenait Elendë dans ses bras , de peur qu'elle ne s'envole par un courant d'air.Le temps orageux , ci-présent, permettait de voir les éléments de la nature en colère,chacun vagabondant à ses loisirs mais sous l'influence du vent.Celui ci était tourné du côté Ouest. Le vent provenant de cette direction était notamment appellé le ponente.Ce vent d'ouest chargé de pluie accompagne les tempêtes venues de l'océan.Tous les deux, conscients du danger extérieur, observaient la colère de la nature.Cette colère était contre Sauron, que certains pensaient.Parce qu'il avait abattu des forêts entières, tué des innocents, des humains, des nains, des semis- hommes,des bêtes de la nature, transformé des elfes en monstres impitoyables.....Cette action était certes, très révoltante.La nature avait sentit la détresse des êtres de cette terre, sentit le violent coup de hache sur ses troncs, le sang souillant ses rivières, tachant sa création , Sauron exorcisant tout le monde en essayant de les faire sombrer dans le chaos avec ses troupes de pirates, barbares,morts,orcs,Uruk-Haïs , gobelins, Nazguls,Wargs , les bêbêtes volantes des Nazguls, le Balrog .....Les forces du mal se déchaînaient sans pitié, ne voulant se rattacher avec une arnache à un morceau de terre, noyées dans l'obscurité voulant noyer à leur tour tous les êtres ayant du bon sens, et tout ca , sous l'influence d'un anneau....Un anneau, marqué à vif par le maître ténébreux....  
  
Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel, Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre, Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas, Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône, Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres, Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous.Un Anneau pour les trouver, Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier, Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres...  
  
Les éclairs fendaient le ciel de leur couleur or, foudre,donnant l'impression de toucher, au loin, l'eau si lointaine à présent. Le tonnerre grondant à chaque repercutions, après les éclairs ( NA : je sais pas si c'est avant ou après que ca gronde ... :s ) .Le ciel était noir, noir de nuages aussi sombres que le chaos, s'étendant dans le pays des hommes chaque secondes.Les vagues retombaient les unes sur les autres , des autres, déferlant et se cassant sur la coque du navire dans un bruit assourdissant.Tout se déchainait, le mal, la nature, les éléments,les phénomènes etc...Ce triste spectacle était offert aux occupants de la coque , et aux marins conduisant le navie bien sûr.Une multitude de souvenirs revinrent en force dans la tête d'Elendë qui tomba, sans forces...Legolas s'agenouilla près d'elle en la serrant contre lui, murmurant sans se lasser " Calme toi , ca va aller " .A la fin de ce maux, elle se releva, toujours dans les bras du prince et s'adressa à Aragorn.....  
  
- Qu'allons-nous faire sur Tolfalas ? demanda-t-elle  
  
A suivre .....  
  
Je sais c'est très court mais je préfère faire de petits chapitres ainsi ca va plus vite et vous avez la suite assez souvent..... Bon vla les questions et reviewez !!!  
  
1) Que vont-ils faire sur Tolfalas ?  
  
2) Avec qui elendë va t elle finir ? ( encore .... )  
  
3) Est-ce que quelque chose d'important est sur cette île qu'ils doivent y aller ?  
  
4) Pourquoi, Aragorn a-t-il accepté l'amitié d'Elendë ?  
  
5) Que pensez vous de ce baby-chapter ?  
  
bigzouilles a+ cheyna 


	12. La Vie à Tolfalas

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Mes persos : Elendë, Talorää, Faïtô et Adÿako (copyright reserved !!) Hey !! Merci à tous de me lire et de me reviewer !! J'adore vos reviews... Et puis à la fin j'crois qu'Elendë va finir avec Legolas vu que vous persistez à répondre que c'est avec lui que va être la vie ... J'avais prévu de la faire avec Elrond et que Celebrian soit décédée par une lance dans la tête mais ça va être Leggy parce que vous m'avez convaincue de la prendre !! Bon j'vous laisse à la lecture et reviewez après s'il vous plaît !! Je ferais peut-être plus vite mes chapitres si je voyais des reviews parce que ca encourage l'auteur et ca lui redonne de l'inspiration donc PLUS DE REVIEWS, PLUS VITE VOUS AUREZ VOS CHAPITRES ! Comme j'ai très peu de reviews, j'ai beaucoup moins de courage pour faire mon fic ... Donc ne soyez pas étonnés si elle s'arrête ! UN BIG CHAPTER POUR ME RATTRAPER !!  
  
Chapitre 12 : La vie à Tolfalas.  
  
La côte se dessinait à l'horizon. L'orage se déchaînait toujours mais se rassérénait petit à petit. Il commençait à faire plus clair. Les nuages s'en allaient, parcourant le ciel à une allure presque monotone appuyée par le souffle du vent. Plus le navire approchait plus l'ombre se dévoilait à la clarté de la lune. Tout semblait calme et sans bataille. Sauron avait-il donc épargné cette île? Non, des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de derrière la puissante montagne, typique à la montagne du destin. Des silhouettes se dessinaient tout en se déplaçant rapidement. Le bateau accosta la terre ferme, laissant une planche de bois retomber à sol. Chaque membre passager se dirigea vers la sapine (NA : synonyme de planche) en la dévalant avec une grâce presque immatérielle. Le village qui se dressait devant eux était calme comparé à l'agitation qui se promenait vers la hauteur. Chaque maison était faite de chaume et de briques. Avec une simple toile pour les rideaux et portes, laissant passer chaque courants d'air. Ils s'approchèrent avec méfiance et demandèrent pour avoir une chaumière pour y passer la nuit. Le chef, avec des yeux bleus cernés et des longs cheveux argentés se levait péniblement de son fauteuil afin de leur indiquer quelle maison emprunter. Une décharge désagréable parcouru toute la communauté les faisant frissonner au moment où ils pénétraient dans une hutte de bois, parfaitement modelée. Elle était constituée d'une petite salle d'eau et une chambre de 11 personnes, donc il y avait deux places de trop ... Le chef leur indiqua à chacun quel lit prendre, car chacun avait des dimensions différentes exemple : des lits pour les « perches », des lits pour les nains ou hobbits etc...  
  
Installez-vous, je reviendrai vous réveiller demain matin dès le chant du coq ! expliqua le chef Très bien, je vous remercie pour ce bon accueil assez .... Tardif ! dit Aragorn Hum, hum ... toussota Elendë Legolas eu un petit rire et se pencha sur son lit pour s'installer alors que Talorää regarda suspicieusement Elendë et Aragorn comme si ils étaient deux complices prêts à commettre un acte de vandalisme. Nous vous remercions beaucoup pour nous laisser dormir dans cette demeure, cher ........ commença Legolas voulant mettre fin aux suspicions Je suis Talorää chef du village de Dominngör de l'île Tolfalas. Je suis heureux d'accueillir dans mon village des humains, des hobbits, un elfe et un nain ! acheva Talorää Bon, je vais vous laisser et je vous souhaite une agréable nuit ! continua- t-il en sortant.  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue d' Elendë - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tout le monde s'était installé dans son lit et il n'y avait plus que moi debout... Il ne restait plus qu'un lit mais je ne voulais pas y aller, pas que je ne voulais pas dormir auprès du beau prince de Mirkwood mais je n'étais pas très fatiguée. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air fatigué mais il était un elfe et n'avait donc pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Je sorti de la hutte et alla vers le rivage, faiblement illuminé par les quelques étoiles encore allumées. Je sentais qu'il me scrutait de loin, et me suivait. Une sorte de pont courbé en pierre et algues parcourait quelques mètres de la mer, couramment appelé brise-lame dans mon ancien monde. Les vagues résonnaient au loin, bien qu'elles étaient proches mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que les vagues se répercutaient à peine dans mes oreilles comme un claquement de pinces de bernard l'ermite. Je sentis une présence elfique dans mon dos, je pensa alors que c'était Legolas qui était venu me rejoindre mais en me retournant, j'aperçus un elfe aux cheveux noirs, des yeux en amandes mais petits et bleus, il avait l'air fragile mais l'assurance, la force et l'intelligence se reflétaient dans son regard que je croisa aussitôt. Plutôt grand et fin, avec une griffe traversant la paupière, il était magnifique, peut-être même plus que le prince Legolas !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue d'Aragorn - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - J'étais allongé dans mon lit, pensant encore à la douce femme elfe que j'aimais tendrement.... Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de moi à travers la paille et alimentaient mes rêves les plus fous sur l'Etoile du Soir. Une chanson qu'Elendë nous a chantée et nous a traduite dans la forêt me revint en tête, elle convient si parfaitement à mes sentiments pour Arwen, alors, pourquoi ne pas la chanter ? Je me retourna péniblement sur le côté, face au mur, et commençai à murmurer doucement ces belles paroles :  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so Heureusement tu es né loin d'ici  
  
So we could both make fun of distance Nous pouvons nous amuser à distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for Heureusement j'aime un endroit étranger  
  
The lucky fact of your existence C'est la chose heureuse de ta vie  
  
Baby I would climbs the Andes solely Bébé, je gravirais les Andes seulement  
  
To count the freckles on your body Pour compter les tâches de rousseur sur ton corps  
  
Never could imagine there were only On ne peut imaginer qu'il y ait seulement  
  
Ten million ways to love somebody Des milliards de façons d'aimer quelqu'un  
  
Le do le le le le, le do le le le le  
  
Can't you see... I'm at your feet Ne vois-tu pas... Que je suis à tes pieds  
  
[Refrain:]  
  
whenever, wherever Quand tu veux, où tu veux  
  
We're meant to be together On désire être ensemble  
  
I'll be there, and you'll be near Je serais là, et tu seras près de moi  
  
And that's the deal my dear C'est ça le marché, mon coeur  
  
Therover, hereunder Par ici, et pars là  
  
You'll never have to wonder Tu n'auras pas à étonner  
  
We can always play by ear Mais tu peux toujours improviser  
  
And that's the deal my dear C'est ça le marché, mon coeur  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble Heureusement, que mes lèvres ne sont pas seulement des marmottes They spill kisses like a foutain Elles renversent aussi des baisers comme une fontaine  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble Heureusement, que mes seins sont petits et modestes  
  
So you don't confuse them witj mountains Tu ne dois donc pas les confondre avec des montagnes  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother Heureusement que j'ai des jambes costauds comme ma mère  
  
To run for cover when I need it Pour pouvoir courir me cacher quand j'en ai besoin  
  
And these two eyes that for no other Et ces deux yeux qui ne sont que  
  
The day you leave will cry a river Pour le jour où je pleurerais ton départ comme une rivière  
  
Le do le le le le, le do le le le le  
  
At your feet...I'm at your feet A tes pieds... Je suis à tes pieds  
  
[au Refrain]  
  
Le do le le le le, le do le le le le  
  
Think out load, say it again Pense tout haut, dit le encore  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time Dis-le moi encore une fois  
  
That you'll live Que tu vas vivre  
  
Lost in my eyes Perdu dans mon regard  
  
Whenever, wherever Quand tu veux, où tu veux  
  
We're meant to be together On désire être ensemble  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near Je serais là, et tu seras près de moi  
  
And that's the deal my dear C'est ça le marché, mon coeur  
  
Cette chanson me fit monter les larmes aux yeux tellement ma douce me manquait...Je décida de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues fraîchement lavées, et de garder ma fierté. Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi de pleurer ! Mais soudain, j'entendis un craquement sonore, provenant de l'extérieur. Je décidai d'aller jeter un œil, histoire de vérifier la sécurité environnante. Deux ombres ... Chacune se fixant, mais je ne peux décrire leur expression. Je reconnu l'ombre plus fine, comme étant celle de ma très 'chère ' amie Elendë. Son regard se dévoila grâce aux rayons lumineux que projetait la lune sur son visage. Je pu voir de l'incompréhension... Peut-être que la deuxième ombre était Legolas ! Non, Legolas ne bondirait pas sur Elendë comme un fou furieux ! En plus, sa main se leva en l'air avec quelque chose de pointu. Elendë le fit retomber durement sur le sol en le tenant fermement par les bras, et en coinçant ses jambes avec les siennes. J'entendis une respiration saccadée et une discussion orageuse débuter :  
  
Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? demanda Elendë  
  
Je suis Faïtô, elfe de la maison d'Elrond ... Je viens venger Elrohir ! cria- t-il  
  
Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, et puis je ne le connais même pas ! répondit- elle  
  
Alors, qui êtes- vous ? Me serais-je trompé de personne ? Pourtant sa description est tellement ressemblante ! souffla Faïtô  
  
Je suis Elendë, fille permanente d'Adÿako ! murmura Elendë  
  
Fille, permanente ? Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda plus calmement Faïtô  
  
Toute ma famille a été massacrée par des Uruk ! J'ai donc été prise légalement par Adÿako, un de mes proches récemment devenu mon tuteur ! mentit-elle  
  
......Très bien, dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la jeune fille qui est arrivé d'un autre monde ? demanda Faïtô  
  
Elle avala difficilement sous le choc... Qui pouvait donc lui en vouloir ? Elle n'avait rien fait ou dit de mal ... Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?  
  
En arrivant dans ce monde, pour avoir une place, elle a arraché la vie du corps d'Elrohir !  
  
Comment cela ?? questionna Elendë  
  
Il lui fallait un vie, lorsque l'on fait un transfert, il faut sacrifier une vie, une vie et une âme... Elrorhir, ayant la même personnalité que cette jeune fille, a été sacrifié ! Et je veux le venger ! répondit Faïtô  
  
Elle n'est pas à Tolfalas ! Je l'ai croisée, au Gouffre de Helm, pendant la bataille ! mentit précipitement Elendë  
  
MENTEUSE ! hurla Faïtô  
  
Il était temps d'intervenir, il avait de nouveau levé son poignard au- dessus d'Elendë ...Legolas, qui avait accouru sous le bruit, et moi intervînmes et plaquâmes au sol ce gaillard qui menaçait il y a peu notre amie commune. Nous l'attachâmes dans notre chambre en se promettant de le livrer à Talorää. Legolas s'accroupit pour la énième fois de son existence auprès d'Elendë et la souleva en voyant qu'elle était blessée. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Sûrement le choc du combat ! Dès qu'il lui eut retiré le sang, elle se mit à en cracher. Legolas sursauta et la laissa tomber avec une plainte de douleur. Il s'excusa vivement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Nous rentrâmes dans la ' cabane' et la déposâmes sur le lit avant de la soigner. Nous utilisâmes du coton par-ci et par-là que nous avions emmené pour couvrir les ronflements de gimli la nuit. Après dix bonnes minutes à s'affairer autour d'elle, nous en eûmes finit avec. Elle souffla un faible merci avant de s'évanouir.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue de Legolas - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Je m'assit sur son lit et la regarda minutieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Une légère trace de sang traçait encore un chemin vers son cou. Je pris une serviette et épongea sa joue. Elle se réveilla, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé... Je la recoucha prétextant qu'elle était soi-disant trop faible pour se lever, mais elle protesta et se leva en deux secondes à peine.  
  
Où est-il ? me demanda-t-elle  
  
Qui ? demandais-je innocemment  
  
Faïtô ! L'elfe qui m'a agressée... commença-t-elle  
  
La deuxième personne qui m'a agressée en si peu de temps... Mais que me veulent-ils ??? continua-t-elle sombrement  
  
Comme il te la dit, ca a rapport avec la mort d'Elrohir ! expliquai-je  
  
Mais je ne voulais pas sa mort, même si je ne le connais pas ! se lamenta- t-elle  
  
Je sais ! Mais il te fallait une place, et puis, Elrohir était souffrant et épidermique ! Donc ce n'est pas si grave ! tentais-je de la réconforter en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.  
  
Elle eut cependant un mouvement de recul face à ma marque d'affection. J'en avais tellement besoin, de la toucher, de l'aimer, tout ! J'avais besoin d'elle.  
  
- Non ! dit Elendë  
  
Quoi, non ?  
  
Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ton amour !  
  
Sa réaction et ses dires me firent comme une lame transperçant mon cœur.  
  
Et je saigne encore, Je souris à la mort, Je te blesse dans un dernier effort Tout se roule sur mon corps ... (NA : je connais pas les paroles de Kyo / je saigne encore mais je ne suis pas fan non plus...)  
  
Je recula, les larmes aux yeux avant de m'enfuir sur le rivage encore plein de remords et de cruauté... Elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, car elle continua de pester contre elle-même et tous ses prédateurs. Elle était elle- même le gibier, trâqué par ses poursuivants, ne voulant être indépendant de quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je voulais la tenir contre moi et la protéger de tout dangers, l'aimer etc... mais elle, me repoussait comme si j'avais la peste en moi. Je ne l'avais pas, la peste avait bien touché mon village, mais moi, je n'avais pas été infecté. J'étais beaucoup plus pur d'esprit que tous ces pauvres elfes touchés par cette maladie dévastatrice. La tristesse longtemps refoulée en moi commença à s'évacuer, par des larmes déferlant sur mes joues laiteuses. Ah elle m'a fait souffrir à plusieurs reprises! Ah qu'est- ce qu'elle allait payer pour cette insolence, cette ignorance, ce je-ne- sais-quoi ! Je regarda vers les collines, aperçues lors de notre arrivée, et vit que la fumée montait encore... Les flammes ne s'arrêtaient pas de raviver ! L'incendie régional ne faisait qu'augmenter... D'ailleurs, des habitants de Dominngör sont partis avec Talorää pour essayer d'étouffer ce brasier.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue d'Elendë - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Il est parti, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais à présent je ne veux pas aller le consoler. J'ai sûrement dû lui briser le cœur mais au fond de moi je m'en fou totalement. J'ai une rage que j'ai besoin d'assouvir... Pour cela, je suis prête à briser des millions de cœur, à tuer n'importe qui ...  
  
A suivre ...  
  
Bon voilà un full long !! Donc reviewez pour mon gros effort !! Pas de reviews, pas de suite ! J'en veux au moins cinq pas moins ... (ne me tuez pas pour le nombre ) et voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu !! Pas de question a part dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas Bigzouilles (copyright reserved) A Cheyna 


	13. Prises de Tête

La mystérieuse protectrice  
  
Kikoo !! Je répond pas cette fois aux reviews à part une : Oui j'étais très fâchée à quelqu'un donc c'est pour ça que le chapitre était violent. MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et koraya j't'adore moua aussi vala la suite !! T'es ma best ça ne s'oublie pas !  
  
Chapitre treize : Prises de tête  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Point de vue de  
l'auteur - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chacun était dans son coin,... Aragorn se leva et alla chercher la troupe.  
  
Allez ! On y va ! cria Aragorn  
  
On arrive ! répondirent au loin les voix des hobbits  
  
Les un après les autres, ils arrivèrent en domino express...  
Deux personnes, évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard de l'autre  
arrivèrent à la suite.  
Aragorn distingua dans le regard de son ami Elfe de l'amertume, du  
désespoir, et de la colère. Ses traits étaient tirés de manière à bien  
montrer qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher.  
Aragorn tenta le tout pour le tout et s'approcha à grands pas, comme il  
portait si bien son surnom, de Legolas.  
  
Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda doucement Aragorn  
  
Cela ne vous regarde pas, HUMAIN ! répliqua Legolas  
  
Je sais parfaitement que je suis humain, et en tant qu'être de ma race, j'ai une grande curiosité, je serai comblé si vous pourriez me dévoiler ce qui vous tracasse ! riposta Aragorn  
  
Vous ne comprendriez strictement rien.  
  
Oh que si !  
  
CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! hurla Legolas en sautant sur le rôdeur.  
  
Legolas ! Vous êtes devenu fou ! Voyons ! Arrêtez vous allez le tuer ! s'exclama Gandalf qui avait vu une colère sourde poindre dans l'esprit de l'elfe.  
  
Legolas avait entouré de ses mains le cou d'Aragorn et était en train de  
le serrer le plus fort possible. Elendë ignora royalement ce combat, tant  
la haine était présente dans son cœur. Aragorn se défendit tant bien que  
mal et fit retomber Legolas au sol avant de le coincer.  
  
Arrêtez mon ami... murmura Aragorn  
  
Vous n'êtes pas mon ami, vous êtes un .... Traître ! Aboya Legolas  
  
Tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre ces paroles, indignes d'un elfe de  
haut rang, et guetta l'expression que le visage du rôdeur était en train  
d'afficher. Celui-ci reflétait le mal, le mal d'avoir été trahis par son  
plus fidèle, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ces paroles sortir de la  
bouche de son ami. Legolas arrêta son massacre avant de reprendre la  
route. Elendë apposait toujours une mine sombre, et l'observait partir.  
Legolas fut conscient du regard de la demi elfe et sa rage ne cessa  
d'augmenter. Celle-ci le regardait tristement et l'autre se retourna  
avant de la dévisager avec une fureur incompréhensible.  
  
Quoi t'en veux aussi toi ?!!! fulmina Legolas  
  
Non, mais tu agis bizarrement Legolas... Depuis que tu ne me parles plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une très grande partie de moi... souffla Elendë en se retournant  
  
Répète plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu ! répondit Legolas, ayant très bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit.  
  
Elendë fit volte-face et laissa s'imprimer la tristesse accumulée pendant tant et tant de jours sur son visage devenu obscur. Des larmes commencèrent à affluer sur son visage et elle le regarda méchamment.  
  
Tu le regrettera tôt ou tard mon cher elfe ! Marmonna Elendë avant de s'enfuir sur le dos de son cheval.  
  
Gandalf commença à sermonner Legolas pour avoir fait fuir une de ses  
fidèles tandis que les autres regardaient leur amie s'échapper à grandes  
enjambées chevaleresques.  
  
- Si vous n'aviez pas tant changé maître Elfe, vous ne l'auriez pas  
perdue ! Remarqua le nain.  
  
Vous je ne vous ai pas sonné ! invectiva l'elfe fou de rage devant la fuite de son amie.  
  
La marche reprit mais sous un élan de colère que Legolas ne cessait de  
faire remarquer, ne regrettant toujours pas son attaque sur ses amis. La  
tension était lourde mais terriblement gênante. Ils escaladèrent les  
parois rocheuses et Legolas s'attaqua seul à des orcs qui gisaient ci et  
là grièvement blessés par la contre-attaque des habitants de Tolfalas.  
  
A suivre ....  
C'est assez court mais vu votre LONGUE attente :P je me suis dit que  
j'allais uploader maintenant et me mettre à mes autres fics !  
Bisous et reviewez !  
Cheyna  
  
NC : ouah il se déchaîne Legolas ! En tout cas excellent chapitre même si  
très court lol ! Bisous ma tite Chenya ! :) 


	14. Regrets

La mystérieuse protectrice

Kikoo !! C'est dommage j'ai eu 4 reviews pour mon chapitre passé ! :'( Snif !!! ou bien les autres sont en vacances à la plage ????? espère ... bah voilà un nouveau chapitre !!

RAR :

Lorina Wormtongue : touche pas à Legolas ou je t'ettripe !! j'le veux vivant pour le mariage (mdr)

Sinon bien fait pour aragorn( muhahah) je le deteste lui donc faut bien calmer ses nerfs sur un perso !

Elwin : merci mdr attends, c'est bientôt la fin !!

Louna : qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est legolas ! T'es Louna, tu resteras Louna il est Legolas il le restera....

SEVERINE : Merci beaucoup , je suis contente que ca te plaise ! ïvoilà la suite !

Bisous à tous !!!! et bonne lecture

Read and Enjoy !

PS : aurais je perdu une fan ? Amandine j'espère que tu me lis encore !! (Amandine : celle qui m'a proposé une suite)

PS 2 : c'est l'avant dernier chapitre que vous lisez, sauf si vous voulez un épilogue !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 14 : Regrets

L'escalade était rude, et la pente était de septante pourcent (70 pour les français ;-)). Gimli s'essoufflait et répétait sa phrase anodine.

« Nous les nains sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur de courtes distances ! »

« Vous allez nous la sortir combien de fois encore maître nain ? Et puis, si cela est vrai, pourquoi ne nous le prouvez-vous pas ? » Grinça Legolas.

« Jusqu'au moment où vous arrêterez d'être aussi enragé qu'un chien! Et vous verrez, je peux vous le prouver ! » Répliqua Gimli

« Moi, enragé ? Non vous avez dû vous tromper d'elfe, le nain ! » Rétorqua Legolas dont le visage avait repris son habituelle teinte laiteuse.

« Hum, chers membres, veuillez arrêtez de vous chamailler à ces sottises et voudriez vous bien continuer la marche avec nous mais sereinement ? » S'agaça Gandalf

La marche reprit mais la pression était toujours à son comble. Massacrante était l'humeur et pénible fut la marche ! Personne n'osa parla, briser ce silence époustouflant et tout le monde resta plongé dans ses pensées.

Legolas réfléchit à ses actes ainsi qu'à ces accablantes conséquences qui allaient s'en suivre.

« Qu'ai-je fait ??? » Pensa-t-il. « J'ai semé la pagaille dans la communauté, et j'ai brisé le cœur d'Elendë.... »

« Bah de toute façon elle a aussi brisé le tien donc ne te tracasse pas là-dessus ! » Repris sa conscience.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un bosquet, d'où un halo de lumière émanait dangereusement.

Gandalf testa une incantation qui ne fonctionna pas mais en vain. Boromir s'approcha et prit son épée. Il la posa comme une gemme dans le trou qui s'ouvrait dans l'écorce d'un chêne et le diamant scintilla de mille feux avant de se briser en mille morceaux.

Un cri se répercuta dans la forêt proche et une ombre tomba. Aragorn se précipita pour aller voir et lorsqu'il reconnut Elendë, il la rattrapa dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'évanouit en laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes un « merci » de reconnaissance. L'arbre se trancha en deux et des Korrigans s'en échappèrent dans des volutes de fumée. De leurs pattes poilues, ils agressèrent les membres de la communauté qui poussèrent des cris d'effroi.

Le tintement des épée et le sifflement des flèches se fit entendre dangereusement, une dizaine de Korrigans furent abattus par les flèches éclairs de Legolas et huit environ déchirés par la hache de Gimli. Aragorn, ne sachant que faire du corps inerte d'Elendë la posa auprès de Gandalf qui se tenait en retrait avec son épée virevoltant redoutablement autour des oreilles d'un Korrigan qui en perdu une aussitôt.

La bataille faisait rage, mais la tristesse de Legolas s'intensifiait de plus en plus en voyant le corps d'Elendë pâlir à vue d'œil, elle perdait de l'énergie certes, mais aussi gagnait de la rancœur.

« Elendë, tiens bon ! » s'écria Legolas

« Elle ne vous entend pas Legolas ! » l'informa Gandalf

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas la perdre ! » Lâcha Legolas

« Nous non plus, savez-vous ?! » Rétorqua Gandalf

Une fois que les Korrigans furent tous abattus, l'elfe se précipita vers la jeune humaine.

------------POV de Legolas-----------------

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive ? J'étais bien évidemment dans une sorte de transe et la colère m'a aveuglé, à un cheveu près et je la frappais ! La tristesse m'envahit du plus profond de mon âme et une colère sourde contre moi-même grandit rapidement dans mon esprit...

Des larmes commencèrent à affluer le long de mon visage laiteux et retombèrent sur le visage inanimé d'Elendë, ma peine grandissante soit-elle, était partagée par mes compagnons mais pas au même degré, tout ce que je désire c'est qu'elle soit de retour vers moi, vers nous, et que ce sourire éternel repeigne son visage.

Ses yeux fermés ne clignotaient même plus, pourtant je la veux en vie, je veux l'aimer, l'épouser, et la mettre enceinte... Mais serait-elle consentante ? Non je ne le pense pas mais avant tout il faut qu'elle soit vivante et active !

« S'il te plaît, réveille toi Elendë ! » Exigeais-je en laissant libre court à mes larmes et à mes sentiments.

Une de mes larmes roula le long de ma joue avant de tomber sur ses lèvres bleuies par la mort qui s'emparait de son âme aussi rapidement qu'un poison circule dans vos veines, je les embrassai en y mettant tout mon amour, désirant le plus au monde qu'elle se réveille, mais malheureusement nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, elle ne se réveillera pas avec un simple baiser...Simple ? Non, un baiser rempli d'amour, d'amour éternel rien que pour elle.

Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller et me regarder droit dans les yeux en me pardonnant mes actes passés comme dans un confessionnal. Gandalf peut me réprimander pour « profiter » de son inconscience, je ne l'écoutai pas, je suis perdu dans mes pensées, les plus intimes même, mais toutes vont vers cette âme qui s'en va loin de moi en me laissant en arrière, triste, seul, abandonné...

A suivre.....

La suite est pour très bientôt ! Maintenant à vous d'activer en review !

ZibouXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yorïan, Cheyna, Samanq ou encore, Miss Baxter


	15. Une Joie Incurable

La mystérieuse Protectrice

Kikoo, la suite comme promis !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Une joie incurable...

Je me penchai vers elle, abandonnant toute source d'énergie pour me sacrifier, ma bouche s'approche lentement de son oreille droite en tremblant, un courant d'air passe, mais il ne me refroidit pas...

« Je t'aime Elendë, et je suis sincèrement désolé si j'ai pu te blesser à n'importe quel moment, je regrette tout, mais crois-moi, je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. » Murmurais-je.

Et, comme si son ouïe avait pu capter ne serait-ce le son de ma voix au creux de son oreille, elle remua en me faisant tomber sur son corps de nouveau animé d'une couleur pêche.

Mon visage était proche du sien, très proche. J'étais tendu, mais ses paupières semblaient collées avec de la pataglu dont elle m'a tant vanté les exploits.

Un son d'une dizaine de décibel s'échappa de ses lèvres maintenant entrouvertes pour répondre à ma déclaration, par un simple « Legolas ». Les membres de la communauté étaient assis sur des roches et nous regardaient d'un drôle d'œil, presque curieux. Son bras me fit basculer tout contre elle, sa bouche prit possession de la mienne, s'entrouvrant pour laisser place à une bataille acharnée buccale.

Du coup, je ne regrettai pas d'avoir déclaré ma flamme à cette magnifique jeune femme ;

Toute ma tristesse s'envola lorsqu'elle me dit « je t'aime » également. Je lui intima le silence par un langoureux baiser qu'elle ne regretta pas en y répondant.

« Hum Hum... » Toussota Gimli

Nous le regardâmes, lui et la compagnie, qui nous lançait des regards heureux pour nous, mais presque gênés. Je regardai Elendë qui me fit un clin d'œil en rougissant et je nous releva d'un bond.

Voilà vous avez le choix, soit un épilogue soit une suite qui risque d'être assez gore, et dure à écrire ! Je peux continuer la fiction en continuant leurs aventures jusqu'à la destruction de l'anneau, et peut-être un peu plus tard mais ça prendra quand même un peu de temps ;-)

Reviewez !

ZibouXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yorïan, Cheyna, Samanq ou Miss Baxter


	16. Instants éphémères

La mystérieuse protectrice.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Grosse panne ! Bouhouhou ! Ess'cuzez mwa ! J'ai eu un gros syndrome de la page blaaaaaaaanche :'( Enfin bon, j'vais me rattraper, promis ! Gros chapitre en prévision non non j'suis pas comme ces météorologistes qui prédisent du soleil alors qu'on aura de la pluie )

Pas de RAR, j'ai un train à prendre Go go go go ! Accrochez vous chers lecteurs, ça va déchirer !

Chapitre 16 : Instants éphémères.

La nuit tomba brusquement sur la forêt. Des coups de vent firent bruisser les feuilles des arbres dans une sinistre mélodie, l'angoisse s'atténuait, mais la rage des événements passés restait. Le vent jouait dans les cheveux d'Elendë, douce ange aux reflets sages dans l'âme.

Legolas fut attendrit, mais cela ne dura pas. Des cris et des larmes résonnaient, l'ouïe affinée de l'elfe et celle entraînée d'Elendë perçut ces bruits. Les réflexes prêts et les sens en alertes, ils bondirent tout deux à la même vitesse. Mais l'impact se fit… Et la douleur fut pesante. Un sourire douloureux apparut alors sur les lèvres respectives des deux compères.

Je…. Commença Elendë

Ssshhh ! Intima Aragorn

Un air exigeant se peint sur le visage du rôdeur, mais celui effaré d'Elendë disparut pour placer un masque de haine. Elendë tenta de rester calme, mais la fureur montait inexorablement en elle. Legolas plaça une main sur son bras, et la sérénité s'installa en elle.

Doucement, ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. La chaleur montait tandis que le sang coulait plus loin… Un son de voix, identique à celui de sa sœur effleura les souvenirs d'Elendë. Sa sœur disparue… Non, impossible que ça soit elle.

Une peur réfrigérante se coinça dans son cœur, un état d'ivresse mélangé à de l'euphorie monta en crescendo, car sa sœur était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher dans l'ancien monde. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, ses jambes détalèrent, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Ses pieds usés criaient au feu sans réponses. Seul l'idée de revoir sa sœur l'énergisait.

Plus rien ne l'arrêtait à présent, les branches meurtrissaient son visage déjà bien amoché par la précédente bataille, les orties grattaient ses chevilles. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cette sensation.

Etrange… Donc cela n'est pas un rêve ; elle va réellement revoir sa petite sœur, les souvenirs d'enfance se dévoilaient à présent à fleur de peau, des flashs backs lui sautaient au visage, et tout son passé se divulguait devant elle.

Les flammes surmontaient les arbres, personne ne pouvait dire d'où cela provenait. Pas même le plus grand mage. Ses jambes cédaient sous son poids, mais sa volonté repoussait cet état de faiblesse.

Un cri horrifiant déchira la nuit déjà si voilée. Pas une étoile dans le ciel. Que des nuages. Des gros. Des noirs. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel voilé, le tonnerre redoublait d'intensité. Voilà d'où pouvait venir cet incendie. C'était la source. Mais elle ne tarissait pas, ou ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

La troupe suivait difficilement, mais leurs cris à eux ne retentissaient pas dans les fines oreilles d'Elendë, seule comptait sa sœur. Mais c'était un rêve inscrit dans l'arche bulle cauchemardesque.

Qui pouvait l'aider ? Personne ne comprendrait, Legolas ! Non, pas lui… Il m'abandonnerait pour sa sœur une fois retrouvée….

Ne doute pas de moi, je t'en prie

D'où venait cette voix ? Nulle part sûrement. Elendë se retourna, et remarqua que la communauté peinait derrière. Un seul regard ne la fixait pas, mais celui-ci était éteint. Tout les autres brillaient de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

Elendë compris alors. La rage au cœur, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait juste peur. Mais le regard éteint restait continuellement le même. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle, et réanima le feu qui crépitait chaleureusement jadis en elle. La voix semblait de plus en plus proche et réapprovisionnait le bois de son cœur.

Elle arriva, le cœur battant, les bras ballant, la respiration saccadée et le cœur accéléré à un petit village en flamme. L'épisode de l'autre soir lui revint en tête. Les cris et les larmes hurlèrent comme des possédés, et semblaient s'ancrer en elle.

Les souvenirs déferlèrent de nouveau, un terrible mal de tête s'empara d'elle. Ce fut à son tour de hurler, plus fort encore que ces gens emprisonnés par les flammes. Sa sœur souriant, sa sœur rigolant, sa sœur lui confiant un secret, toujours sa sœur. Sa sœur pleurant à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle disparut, enlevée par ces sales créatures, nommées orcs

Elle se reprit brutalement en main, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle détala, et pénétra dans une des huttes si joliment décorée, mais déjà si cendrée, saccagée, brûlée par le fléau… Sois maudit Sauron…!. Des planches tombèrent, comme des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. BAM ! Une planche enflammée s'était parachutée sur elle, mais pas dans la plus grande douceur….

Sa tête lui tournis, mais les cris désemparés de Legolas ne firent qu'accentuer la douleur. Elle vacilla, et faillit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Legolas pénétra à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la hutte. Des éclairs ? Oui, il y en avait, trop même, tout pour appuyer l'impression de film d'horreur et de déjà vu….

A suivre…

Suite bientôt , je vous le promets !

Et excusez moi encore du gros retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai été très affectée par un syndrome de la page blanche, et comme je suis comédienne, je dois retenir deux – trois gros textes pour mes spectacles ! Read and reviews ! A vous de vous activer ;)

A la prochaine

Et gros bisous o

Kenetsaïtsumi ( ex Cheyna )


End file.
